Beyond Forever
by Snowyfireflame
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been dating for years, no problems what so ever. That was until there 4th year Anniversary together. Now they have a big problem. Just how do you raise a baby in High School? This Story is about the struggle of each Fairy Tail member in High School. It's a Classic High School drama. Many pairings, but the Story in manly NaLu. Rated M for Lemons/Rape.
1. I promise to go beyond forever with you

**Just a description of everyone's life and past info.**

 **Lucy-** A Sophomore in high School. She lived with her Mother and Father when she was younger. Her Father was abusive to her and her mother. It got to the point where Lucy almost died one night. Her Mother 'Layla' went to a court and got a divorce. Her Father 'Jude' is in prison for the way he treated them. He currently has no contact with them what so ever.

After they moved from their old town. Lucy finally meet new friends. One of her closest friends is Natsu. They started being friends in 4th grade. Each passing day their friendship grew into something more. Once 6th grade hit Lucy and Natsu started dating. They are still dating to this current day.

They believe that they are each other's soul mates.

 **Natsu-** A Sophomore in High School. Natsu is known as a trouble maker of the school. He is goof ball that never follows the rules. When he is with his friends he is a sweet caring guy with a carefree spirit. He gets easily pissed off when someone threatens one of his friends. Especially if it's Lucy. He cares so much about her that the thought of someone hurting her, kills him.

When Natsu was young he was separated by his parents. His Mother had been murdered in front of him. People believe it was his Father, but Natsu's says his Father never did kill his Mother. No one believes him, so they locked his Father up in jail.

With a Father in jail, and a dead Mother, Natsu is current living with his Foster Parent. He meet everyone growing up with his Foster parent. He is very defensive about what people say about his Father. He treasures his family, because he lost them when he was younger.

 **Gray-** A Sophomore in High School. Gray has a very relaxed a cool spirit. He often fights with Natsu. They make it seem like they don't like each other, but that's far from the truth. Their sort of like best friends/brothers. When Gray was young his Mother died. She was very ill and sick. Gray cried for days and never left his house.

One day he saw his Father with another women and it broke him. Later did he find out that they were going to get married? He also found at that he had a step sister. Her name is 'Lucy Heartfillia.' Gray hated her, he never cared for. Lucy would always try to make Gray happy, but he would just yell at her.

That was until one day, Gray had gotten in a fight with a bully he had in 5th grade. Lucy stood up for him, and she also got beaten badly that day. Currently Gray and Lucy are close, just like normal brother and sister.

He isn't sad anymore.

 **Erza-** A Sophomore in High School. Everyone is scared by her strength and power. You should never mess with her. When she was younger she was bullied. Every day she would always dome home with bruises and cry.

Then one day someone told her something that made her stronger. She was no longer bullied after that day. She worked hard to build strength. She even made a couple of friends along the way.

Currently Erza is a strong young women.

 **Enough with the backgrounds! Even though I didn't introduce everyone, they will be all explained in the Story!**

 **So here it comes.**

 **High School Years.**

 **NORMAL POV**

"Lucy-Chan, I can't believe you and Natsu have been together for over 4 years!" Levy stated in shock. Lucy smiled looking at her best friend. Truly everyone was shocked. I mean sure Lucy could hold a stable relationship and she's such a sweet girl, but Natsu. He's annoying, loud, has a crazy spirit, and a trouble maker. There just all shocked that Lucy hasn't lost her mine.

"Levy-Chan, Natsu isn't bad. He's just different, and I like him like that." Lucy stated to her. Even though Natsu is crazy she loves him for that. It's never boring when he is around.

"Since it's your 4th year Anniversary. What are you and Natsu doing?" Erza asked looking at Lucy as they were walking home from school together. This caused the blonde to look at the ground thinking.

"Come to think of it, Natsu and I haven't really talked about it." Lucy stated. She hasn't even seen Natsu all day long. Actually he hasn't even texted her. This surprised her. Natsu normally text's her every morning, and every night. "Besides Natsu wasn't at School today." Lucy stated in such a low voice. You could tell she was upset.

Sighing Lucy slowly took out her keys to her house, to unlock the door. Levy and Erza couldn't help but smile as she opened up the door.

"Maybe your right Levy-Chan." Lucy stated opening up the door. She was about to step inside when she stopped walking. Gasping her covered her mouth with her hand, which caused her to drop her key to the floor.

"Happy Anniversary Lucy!" You could hear a voice yell from inside the house. Levy and Erza had huge smiles on their faces, knowing what was going on.

Lucy gasped looking in front of her. Natsu was standing there in a button up shirt with navy dress pants. His hair was spikier than ever and he had the biggest grin on his face. In his hands was a bouquet of Roses, and behind him was a huge banner; which had 'Happy Anniversary!' written out. Lucy could feel a few little tears reach her hand.

"Natsu!" She gasped out in joy, as she dropped everything she was holding. She ran right into her boyfriend's arms. Natsu laughed as he picked her up. This caused Lucy to wrap her legs around his waist as she hugged him tightly. They could hear a couple of 'Aww' and 'Cute!' From their friends. But that didn't stop them.

Natsu and Lucy couldn't help but just look into each other's eyes and smile like a couple of fouls.

"Love you," Natsu stated in a small whisper towards the girl in his arms. Lucy smiled back and kissed him lightly on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss considering that they were with other people. She pulled back and kept smiling up at him.

"Love you too."

 **-X-**

"Oh my gosh! These are all so cute!" Levy stated with a huge smile as she looked threw the photos. It had been 2 hours into the night and everything was going so well. Lucy and Natsu were spending the night with their friends. They had been sitting for hours looking threw a photo album that Mira had given them as a gift. She took a lot of photos.

"I like this one!" Erza stated pointing it out to everyone. Lucy smiled at the photo.

"I remember that! It's when Lucy won first place for the Uneven Bars at State last year!" Gray added looking at the photo. This caused Natsu to look over at the photo.

The photo showed a picture of Lucy who was holding the trophy in her hands. She wore her uniform too. Next to her was Natsu you had an arm around her shoulder he was giving a thumbs up to the camera. He was wearing a red shirt and black jeans.

"Question how the hell do you even do that?" Gajeel asked looking at the blonde girl. Lucy just kept smiling at the photo.

"It's a lot of hard work. You have to practice a lot. You'll fall and hit the floor hard too, it's also a lot of focus." Lucy added still looking at the photo.

"Lucy-Chan look at the next photo!" Levy gasped.

It was a photo of her and Natsu. Natsu was in he's baseball uniform he was smiling down at Lucy in the photo, while he was leaning on the gate. On the other side of the gate Lucy was wearing Natsu's baseball cap, which was kind of big on her head. She was smiling back up at Natsu.

"That was one of the first games I went to." Lucy stated looking at the photo in shock.

"Mira when do you have the time to take all these photos?" Natsu asked a bit shocked. It was like she was stalking them.

"Wait! I'll show you one of my favorite one's!" Mira stated jumping up and down as she flipped through the pages. "This is it!" She yelled.

It was a photo wear Lucy and Natsu were both doing hand stands. They were both facing each other. It was taken on the beach. Natsu was in his trunks and Lucy was in her bikini. They were so closer together that they were kissing in the photo. Their bodies were actual pressed together, with their feet tangled together. You could see that Natsu had to bend his arms a bit to reach Lucy's heat. Which caused Natsu's muscles to show.

"I remember that! It was our handstand off!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu was looking at the photo with a confused face, then he got mad.

"Mira. This photo was taken when Luce and I were on a date." Natsu stated slowly. This caused everyone to think. If they were on a date, how did Mira get a photo?

"You were spying on us?!" Lucy gasped. In this moment everyone was worried. They knew Mira had a probably, but this was just worse.

 **-X-**

"Hey Luce," Lucy slowly looked over to her right. "Where going to be together forever, right?" Natsu asked not looking at her. She watched as he just kept looking up at the sky. They were currently outside laying down on the grass. Everyone left a while ago, and Natsu and Lucy just wanted to spend some alone time together. Since Gray can't leave, because he lives with Lucy.

"Of course," Lucy added looking back up at the sky. "Forever and ever." She added with a smile. She could feel Natsu's had gently hold her's.

"I want it to be longer than forever though." He stated almost like it was a simple wish. "I want it to be longer." Natsu added as his grip tight on Lucy's hand. Lucy smiled and reacted by gripping his hand a little bit more.

"Then we'll make it longer." Lucy stated rolling over to her side to look at Natsu. She grabbed one of his hands in both of her's. "I, Lucy Heartfillia, promise to go beyond forever, to go beyond time and the universe, I promise to always be there not matter what." Natsu was shocked by her words. "I promise to go beyond forever with you Natsu Dragneel." Lucy stated as she kissed his hand ever so gently. Natsu couldn't stop smiling at her.

"Lucy Heartfillia," Natsu stated as he slowly sat up. "I promise to be there for you no matter what in the end. I promise to never give up with you. I promise to never leave you. I promise to keep you happy. I promise to never ever make you cry." She slowly sat up about to hug him to death, but he stopped her with a halt.

"I promise one day I will marry you. I promise one day we'll start a family. I promise that we will spend the rest of our lives together." She gasped when Natsu slowly opened up a box in front of him. It wasn't a ring. It's was two, two promises. He looked up right into her eyes. "I promise to go beyond forever with you, Lucy Heartfillia." Natsu stated with a small smile. He could see Lucy slowly nod as he put the ring on her finger and ring on his finger. "It's a promise."

(WARNING LEMON)

Lucy smashed her lips to Natsu's; which caught him off guard, and ended with him falling on the ground with Lucy on top of him. At first Natsu was shocked but then melted into the kiss. He slowly bit her bottom lip causing her mouth to open as his tongue entered her mouth. Don't get them wrong they have had plenty of make out sense before. It always ends when one of their friends stop them, or something interrupts them. They've also felt each other up one time before, but like I said they always get stopped.

As their battle for dominance continued. Lucy could feel Natsu's hand push her down on top of him harder. She could feel that his hands slowly pushed up her shirt just a little bit, just to the point where he could feel her bare skin. Lucy had goosebumps go all over her body. The wind started to kick in and she could feel the cool breeze hit her bare legs.

This caused them to slowly break apart, but they never lost eye contact. You could see a string saliva as they pulled apart from their make out kiss. It still held its place, but as the wind blew it disappeared. The wind slowly blew up Lucy's skirt to the point where you could see her lace panties. Lucy never even tried to fix it. She was locked with Natsu's eyes. It was as if they were saying a thousand words by one stare. They both showed so much emotion, love, lust, want. They wanted each other. You could read it on both of their faces.

Within just a matter of seconds they smashed their lips back together. You could tell that they were both battling for dominance. Neither of them stopping, it was something they both wanted. Slowly Natsu moved his hands to the hem of Lucy's skirt. He slowly moved his hands into her skirt and stopped them right on her ass. As he squeezed each ass cheek in his hands. Causing a moan to come from the blonde above him. He could feel the cold wind against his hands that were on her ass. She must be freezing he thought. Unlucky for him, his thoughts got lost when Lucy slowly started too kissed down his jawline.

Feeling him grab her ass only made her want to do more. She wanted this now. She didn't want to go back. She lowered her hands to the top of his shirt and slowly unbutton his shirt. She slowly kissed his jawline, neck, collar bone, and more.

"Lucy," He hissed out. She merely hummed back as she slowly undid another button.

"Maybe we should go," He whispered out losing his breath when he felt Lucy lick him a little on the collar bone.

"Inside." He finally stated. This caused the blonde to slowly stop her little game. As she sat up on top of him. His shirt looked a little bit wreaked, but what caught her was that he never took his hands out of her skirt. She watched as he slowly smirked at her.

"Let's continue this somewhere else." He added as he slowly picked up Lucy in his arms; which she reacted by wrapping her legs around his waist. They slowly made their way inside the house. It wasn't a long walk, but it was hard to keep quiet. Sure Lucy's mother and Gray's Father had to leave because of a trip, but Gray was still home. He was probably just playing Xbox or something like that.

When they made it two Lucy's room. Natsu shut the door with his foot, and quickly went over to the bed. He had been in Lucy's room many times before, so he did know where everything was. He's actually also slept over in her room a couple of times.

"Lucy, you need to tell me not to continue." Natsu stated as he slowly set her down on the bed. As he slowly set her down, it still caused him to hover over her. He deeply wanted to, he knows he wanted to, but not is she didn't. He wants her to be ready, not to be pressured by him. He wants to hear her tell him weather to or not.

"Natsu," This caused him to look at her right in the eyes. He was locked up in her brown eyes full of not only love but lust too. "I want to go beyond forever with you." She added. Natsu's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" He asked still shocked. This only caused Lucy to giggle. Lucy moved her hands to the front of her button up shirt. She slowly undid the top button, and then the next one, after that the next one. Natsu didn't know what to do or say. He only watched as her bra came into view. He only watched as she kept unbuttoning her shirt. She never stopped until she unbuttoned her whole shirt. There she was just laying down below him, with just a bra covering her chest. This caused Natsu to gulp a little. She slowly looked up to him smiling softly, her brown eyes showed determination. She wasn't going to back out.

"I want this Natsu." She added with a small smile. "I want to do this with you, I want it to be you Natsu." She added as she slowly reached for the front of her bra. It was for those reasons. She wanted to be with him right now, even like this. She slowly unclipped the front of her bra; which caused it to fall apart slowly. "Beyond forever." She added.

Natsu couldn't think. There she was all laid out below him. Her breast with nothing covering them. Her soft skin, her pink nipples. It was all right there, just waiting for him. She wanted to, she wants to be with him.

"I don't want to hurt you Lucy." Natsu added with a soft voice as he looked into her eyes. She smiled softly.

"I want this Natsu. I want to go beyond forever with you. I want to be with you. I want you Natsu. I need you." She added. Natsu didn't even seem to notice that Lucy had slowly guided his hands to her breast. They've made out before, but this is the actual thing. This isn't playing a game, it's the real thing.

"Lucy," Natsu mumbled. He could feel the nipples right under his palms. Her breast were so soft. He gently squeezed them. He could hear Lucy gasp a little. This caused Natsu to smirk a little. He liked the sound of that. Slowly Natsu ran his fingers down her breast, to the point where his thumbs were on her nipples. He slowly ran his thumbs over the pink nipples. Guiding his index finger back over and slowly pinched both of nipples. Which cause Lucy to wiggle around in pleasure.

Becoming a little bolder Natsu slowly brought himself down to her right nipple and took it into his mouth. This caused Lucy to jump in shock as she looked down at Natsu. He was staring at her and watched as he slowly bit her nipple.

"NNNatssuu," Lucy gasped in pleasure. As she reached for his hair, digging her fingers deep into his scalp. He felt like pudding in her hands. Lucy buckled her hips up to Natsu when she felt his tongue swirl around her nipple. Which caused saliva to coat her right nipple. The same reactions soon occurred when he did the same to the other nipple.

Lucy could feel the pool of wetness between her legs. She needed him more than before. She was acing for him to touch her down there.

"Natsu," Lucy whined in protest as she felt him suck on her nipple. He slowly released to look up at the blonde before him. Her hair was sticking to her neck, and her breast were glowing to him. She was glowing to him. Those huge brown eyes need more.

"I-I need you." She a gasp breathe, as she rubbed her thighs together to try and get rid of the pain. Even Natsu could smell it. Her intoxicating smell. He need to get her ready. He could feel himself tighten just by the smell. Before Lucy could say another word, Natsu slowly kissed her on the lips, as his hand moved down ward. He kissed down her neck and bit her collarbone, which cause her to moan in reaction.

Lucy arched her back when she felt Natsu's hand slip under her skirt and panties to slip in between her soaking wet folds. It was like the breath was taken out of her. She could only gasped as his fingers made themselves at home.

"Geez, Lucy you're really wet." Natsu smirked looking into his lover's eyes. He slowly slide one of his fingers inside her, which only made him want her more. She was so tight with just his finger.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy screamed out in pressure. She couldn't think she could only feel as Natsu pumped his finger in and out of her.

"Damn Lucy you feel good right now." Natsu stated as he quickened his pace with his finger.

"I want to feel you around me." Natsu added sending in another finger to her soaked walls. She could only gasp. "I want to feel you tighten around me Lucy. I want you to beg from me Lucy." He stated curling his fingers inside her.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped in shock. Everything felt like it was building and never kept stopping. It was pleasure on top of pleasure. She never wanted it to end. She knew she was close. "Natsu, please don't stop." Lucy begged. This caused Natsu to smirk.

"Close are we?" Natsu added with a smirk. He slowly added another finger which caused Lucy to scream in pleasure. "Come for me Lucy. I want to feel you come for me." He stated quickening the pace.

"Natsu… I'm so close.." She gasped as he slammed into her with his fingers.

"Come for me Lucy!" Natsu stated pushing her to the edge.

"Na..Natsu!" Lucy screamed out as she reached her peak. She could hear herself breath heavily. As she just looked up at the ceiling. It seemed like Natsu knew what he was doing. Did ever do this before? Lucy wondered.

"Lucy are you ready?" Slowly the blonde looked up she could see the pink hair boy look at her for a waiting answer. Her eyes slowly widened, with what she saw. How the hell will that fit in her? Pushing the thought out of her mind she slowly nodded. Natsu slowly laid on top of her. She slowly kissed her on the lips. She could feel him just barely touch her, and she felt heated. She felt re born just by the touch.

"Please Natsu." Lucy stated.

"It's going to hurt Lucy." He stated as he slowly pushed himself in a little bit. He could already feel the wetness around his tip. It felt amazing to him. Just feeling the tightness around his tip made him go crazy. Lucy cringed in pain. She felt so good a couple of seconds ago. Now she felt like she was being broken. He slowly filled her up right until the barrier came. Natsu looked down at Lucy waiting to see if he can make it better, before he breaks it. He could see Lucy's eyes show pain. It made him upset that he could feel so good, when she felt like crying.

"Lucy hold onto me if you need to. It'll hurt, by right after the pain will go away I promise." Natsu stated looking at her right in the eyes. She slowly nodded and moved her hands up to his shoulders gripping on for her life. With on quick snap, Natsu had broken threw the barrier. He could feel Lucy grip onto his shoulders tightly. He watched as a few tears fell from her face.

"I'm sorry Lucy." He whispered.

"It was bound to happen sometime." She stated whipping some tears away. "I'm just glad it was with you." She added giving him a soft smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Lucy, I'm going to move. It's not going to hurt I promise. It's feel better if I move." Natsu added. Lucy only nodded in return.

The rest of the night was full body slamming on body, names calling each other, love and lust. It was between two people who love each other deeply and will do anything for the other. Some of their friends call them soul mates, other say they just work really well together.

No one is wrong they are the best of friends. They know each other so well. Now they have a future together. They don't want to just be soul mates, they don't want to just stay together forever.

They want to go beyond forever together.

 **A/N:**

Well what do you think? I know some of you people wont like it, but I actually really love drama. I'm not going to update this story every week, but I'll keep writing Chapters for it. If you guys like it so far, well me know! Also you could always help with some drama ideas! I know I have been updating my other stories lately, but I've been having trouble with coming up with more ideas. I believe that it you start o right other stories it helps you mind flow better.

Like I said I will keep updating this story, but only in time.


	2. Beginning of a new light

**NORMAL POV**

"Quiet guys! You might wake them up!" Gray whispered to his friends to try and make them shut up. Everyone had come over earlier to set up there 'surprise.'

"Sorry!" Levy whispered back in a happy voice. "I'm just so happy for them!" She cheered out; which caused Gray to cover her mouth with his hand, as he shushed her. Everyone wasn't shocked by the outburst. They had always been so happy for Natsu and Lucy. Even when they were best friends they still acted like a couple. Natsu would always be protective of Lucy; every guy that went near her would get glared at, expect for their guy friends. Lucy on the other hand would always blush around Natsu. Everyone was shocked they didn't start dating when they first meant, but then again they were young when they first meant.

"I can't believe they been together for 4 years!" Mira cheered jumping up and down.

"I can't believe their still together after 4 years." Gajeel added. "Who the hell can stand pinky that long?"

"Lucy apparently." Cana added with a smirk.

"Yes, it's true love!" Erza chimed as she set down her favorite Strawberry cake on the table. "Yes, true love." Smiled down at the cake with hungry eyes. Gray's sweat dropped, its sounds like she talking about the cake and her.

"I just hope Lucy-Chan and Natsu are happy about our surprise!" Levy smiled looking around the room. On the table was multiple sweets that the couple both loved; they had Strawberry cake, little chocolate pie, some cookies, a huge lair cake with a red icing heart on top, and not to forget half-moon cookies.

"Are you kidding me when they see the decorations and the sweets they will love it!" Mira cheered. Looking around the room you could see a bunch of photos everywhere. Some were on the wall, table, cabinet, TV. Of course Mira had taken all the photos, who else would they have these many photos. It wasn't just all Natsu and Lucy only, some of them were with their friends.

"Come to think of it, shouldn't Natsu and Lucy be up by now?" Erza asked looking from the clock towards the stairs.

"Maybe they got busy last night?" Cana added in with a smirk, which made everyone shiver at the thought.

"I highly doubt Salamander knows what to do." Gajeel added in.

"Let's not get on this subject." Gray pleaded. He did not want to hear everyone talk about how his sister and best friend did it.

"I agree a young Maiden should wait until the day of Marriage." Erza added. This caused Levy to nod along.

"If you think about it though, they've been together forever. Why wait longer?" Cana asked. "We all know Natsu and Lucy are meant to be together forever, so why should it matter?"

"B-Because they are not Married." Erza stated. "Besides Lucy should focus on her gymnastics more than sex." Erza added in.

"I agree Lucy-Chan is one of the top ranked for the uneven bars, plus Natsu should focus more on his baseball and boxing skills." Levy added like she thought their lives all out.

"Tch, as if Salamander can stand a chance against me." Gajeel added with a smirk. "Besides today he'll have to be on his game, we have a match up today."

"Oh my gosh! That's right! You guys have a boxing match today!" Levy stated in shock as she point to Gajeel and Gray. "How could we forget?"

"You were too busy wondering if Pinky and Bunny had sex." Gajeel stated like it was the easiest thing to say in the world. This made Gray's blood boil.

"For the last time! They did not do it!" He shouted out to his friend.

"How do you know for sure?" Cana asked with a small smirk.

 **-X-**

"Lushi, I love you." Natsu cooed as he kissed his lovers neck ever so slowly. It had been a long night of 'I Love you'. Neither one of them slept as they stated their love for each other over and over again. It was long night of love making. That's what they both wanted. That was there promise.

"I love you too, Natsu." Lucy stated as she ran her hands threw to hair. His soft locks in between her fingers. She was truly happy. She didn't have regret, she never had fear. It was all love and happiness. He had made her happy. He had brought back her light when she was younger. He was her savoir.

All her childhood she was terrified of her father. He had hit her, kicked her, and abused her. Even when her and her Mother left, they've never felt the same. She never saw happiness. Meeting Gray's dad made her Mother happy. She finally had a Father, but she still wasn't the same. Meeting Natsu he brought her back alive. He took her on adventures, he cared for her. He was there for her.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at all the memories they had together. She was happy, but she was also crying. Not from sadness, nope. She was truly happy. She tighten her hold around his neck.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked in shock. This is not what he wanted. He didn't want her to cry, he hates seeing her crying. It breaks him. "Lucy, why are you crying?" He asked in the softest voice ever. He slowly moved his hands to her cheeks, and whipped away the tears that were falling down her face. He was supposed to make her happy, he was never supposed to make her cry.

"I'm happy," She cried out. She could see Natsu looking at her with worried eyes, but all she could do was smile. "You've helped me out so much, Natsu. I'm happy. It's been the happiest 4 years of my life. I can't even explain it. You've pulled me out of my sadness." She stated looking at him with her watery eyes. "I've been so scared before, I've been hurt, I haven't trusted anyone in a long time." She stated. "You've helped me. You healed me. Without you, I don't know how I would be. I'm happy, because of you Natsu." She stated smiling.

Natsu watched her in shock. He knew about her past. He knew about her abusive Father. He could see it written on her face when they had first meant. It wasn't until they started dating that she told him. He hated that man. Lucy had showed him the scars on her from him. He beat her one night so badly she almost died. Her Mother even had scars. Lucy of course never went into detail about anything, but he knew at all because of Lucy's Mother. She had told him about the night Lucy almost died. It's not that her mother didn't want to tell him, he had just found out.

" _Layla please stop crying!" This caused Natsu to stop in a halt from the kitchen. He had come down to grab a water and some food for him and his blonde haired girlfriend._

" _I can't Silver! He wants custody!" She cried out, you could tell the fear in her voice from a mile away. It was almost as if she broke. This caused Natsu to stop what he was doing. He was not an eavesdropper, but for some reason he wanted to know what was going on. He had always gotten along with Lucy's mom. She was always excepting towards him, but to see Layla so freaked out wordy him a lot._

 _Slowly Natsu peeked his head around the corner to see what was going on. Layla stood there in her work uniform; which was black dress pants, blue blazer. She was sitting on the couch with a piece of paper in her hands. What struck Natsu the most was the women was cry into her hands. Behind her was Silver Fullbuster aka Gray's father. He was try to comfort the poor women, but nothing seemed to help._

" _He wants custody." She sobbed over and over again. This caused Silver's eye to widen as he look at her._

" _You can't mean-"_

" _It's not fair!" She screamed out, this even caused Natsu to jump. She shook her head over and over again opening that all of this was a nightmare. She hoped that she would wake up sometime. "After she finally got free. This is all my fault! She's so happy now! She can't be taken back!" She sobbed. "Jude can't take her back!"_

 _This caused Natsu to stand there in shock. Had he heard that right? It sounded like Jude was taking Lucy away? He wants custody? This caused him to grip the door frame. Lucy had told him about how she got that huge scar on her back. It had been from her Father._

" _I thought he was in jail.." Silver pointed out in shock. He would have never guessed this, not in a million years._

" _He was, but got out earlier because he was behaving." Layla stated shaking her head in her hands. "And now he wants half and half custody over Lucy." It broke her that last sentence._

" _But he nearly killed the two of you!" Silver cried out. "That bastard should still be in jail, for what he did to you and Lucy! She almost died because of him! Why the hell are they letting him out?!" Silver yelled out, he wasn't trying to be loud or hurt Layla more. He just needed to say it. Nothing made sense anymore. Why would they let a man you nearly killed his family, to be let out of jail? Why would they let a man who nearly killed his daughter, have custody over her?_

" _What?!" This caused the two of them both to look up. In front of them stood a very pissed off Natsu. It looked like he was on fire. His hand was still gripping the door frame. You could hear it break slowly. The cracks of the wood snapping threw out the room. For just a freshman in High School, he looked like he could kill someone._

" _What did you just say?!" He asked in anger._

" _Natsu!" This caused Layla to stand up right away along with Silver. Natsu only watched as Layla fixed herself up to make it seem like nothing had happened. She did not want it to go down like this. She quickly whipped away the tears under her eyes. This boy in front of her did not need to hear any of this._

" _Natsu what are you doing down here? Where's Lucy?" Layla asked like nothing had happened. Only for here she was just worried that Lucy did hear. This made Natsu even madder._

" _She's upstairs." Natsu pointed out. This caused Layla to sigh just a bit. As Natsu looked at her with an intense glare. "Is it true?" He asked boldly. Layla and Silver stared at the boy in shock. Silver had always seen Natsu fight with his son. He knew about Natsu's father, but never even questioned it. He had allowed Natsu to spend time with his son and Lucy. The three of them were always close. Gray and Natsu always fought, but they were still close. He had even watched Natsu grow up. You could even say that Natsu was sort of like one of his own. Natsu had been there for so many dinner meals, he had slept over so many times. Him, Lucy and Gray played and hung out so many times. Layla and Silver had both known Natsu their whole lives._

" _Natsu you shouldn't be-"He was cut off with a harsh loud voice._

" _Is it true that-"Natsu seemed to struggle getting out the words. His eyes were full of hate. He hated that man. "-That bastard almost killed Lucy?!"_

 _Layla wasn't totally shocked by his outburst. She did know that Lucy had told him a little bit about their past. She never heard Natsu swear before but that didn't shock her either. It was how he looked. She knew Natsu did boxing and baseball, she knew he was strong. What she did see though was something stronger. He looked like he could kill anything. His eyes showed so much anger, rage, and hate. She had known Natsu for a long time. He was always a goof ball, free spirit, and a funny kid. He was different right now, he was like a different person._

 _The whole time that she had been thinking she hadn't notice that she had moved right in front of Natsu. Seeing his rage and anger, did not make her scared. Nope, not at all. She would never be scared of this boy, not after how much he makes Lucy smile._

" _Please Natsu," Layla stated as she slowly hugged the boy in front of her. She could feel that he was very stiff, but it didn't stop her. Another thing that shocked her was that, he had gotten so much taller. He was the same height as her. "You can't tell her any of this.' She whispered to him._

" _It's not that I don't trust you. I believe you are a very bright young man. It's just-" She stopped as tears fell from her eyes. The pain that had come to her from Jude seemed to be piling up again. "It's just- I don't want her to be upset." She cried out hugging Natsu tighter. "Lucy is already so happy. The first time I've seen her happy was when she was free of him." She cried out. "Natsu please you can't tell Lucy any of this. It stays between us. You make Lucy happy, so please just keep making her happy. I've always trusted you. I always have and will. You make her happy, you bring her light. Please Natsu promise me you won't tell her." She stated. She could slowly feel Natsu arms hug her back slowly. It wasn't a tight hug, but it was something._

" _Don't let him win." He mumbled. This caused Layla to look down at the boy. She could see worry in his eyes. His anger, rage. It was gone. It was replaced with worry. "Please, don't let him win. Don't let him win custody over Lucy." He begged. Layla was shocked this time. She could see water form in his eyes._

 _Having the pink haired boy around when he was little was hard. He was loud, mess, and all over the place. He seemed to take on everyone's pain, but when it came to his own pain, he hid it. She had never seen this boy cry before. Not once._

" _If you say he is that bad. Don't let him win!" Natsu stated with tears running down his face. "Please Layla! I don't want Lucy to be hurt! I don't want her to leave! She can't leave me!" Natsu stated as tears still ran down his face. Layla in this case didn't know what to do. She could only watch as the boy's grip tighten around her. To her Natsu had always been a fighter, but right now. He was crying._

" _Please, she's my everything." Natsu mumbled. Layla's eyes widened. Her crying eyes were soon filled with love. She had a small smile on her face. She had known that Natsu had always cared about Lucy, but to hear that. It made her feel warm. To see that someone had cared for her daughter that much, made her so happy._

" _I won't let him win." She mumbled with a small smile. "Not by a long shot."_

His grip on the sheet tightened. To think that Jude would have custody over her made him feel sick. As if he would ever let that bastard near her again.

"I don't know what you talking about Lucy. If anything you've saved me." He stated in the simplest of manners. She looked at him confused, but it was true. He had always been alone. When he meant Gray they had become rivals easily, but Gray had introduced him to Lucy. Lucy and he became best friends. He wasn't alone anymore. He felt like he finally belonged somewhere. People had always kept their distance from him because of his dad.

"You've given me a home and friends. I finally am able to have a family again, Lucy. I thank you." Natsu stated as he slowly kissed her forehead. They both will never understand how much they have saved each other.

"I love you." Lucy smiled as she and Natsu shared a short kiss.

"Love you too." He added kissing her one more time.

There short small kisses turned into longer kisses by the second. As both of them showed just how much they loved the other. There both two very different people, but that's what brought them together. They made a promise to go beyond forever. That was their goal, it was their destiny. Meeting each other, becoming friends, dating, making love. They're both very young, but their madly in love. Some could say there like Romeo and Juliet, others could say that they will have a happier ending.

"Natsu," Lucy moaned as she felt Natsu bit her neck. Her hands went directly to his back hugging him closer. Having their bodies being push together. No space left between them.

"Oi, Natsu! Lucy! What the hell is taking so long for-" The voice stopped once Lucy's bedroom door opened. It was like time had been frozen. Lucy and Natsu did not move, they were too shocked. There in the door frame stood their equally shocked friends.

Their stood their friends in shock. They only wanted to come and wake the two of them up. They were not ready to see this. Natsu and Lucy's bodies were pressed together. Lucy's arms were around Natsu's back, gripping onto him. One of Natsu's hands were under Lucy's head and the other was on her bare hip. The sheet that was covering them was only to both of their waists. Which showed off their top bare skin. On the floor in front of the bed was their clothes on the floor. Everyone could see that Natsu and Lucy were equally as shocked. They weren't thinking of anyone barging in.

"I fuckin new I was right!" Cana's voice yelled in a cheer as the silence broke. This caused Lucy's face to redden like Erza's hair. She slowly hid herself in Natsu's bare chest. She felt like she wanted to die.

"You- I- He- She- They-WHAT?!" Gray stuttered over and over again. He was at a loss of words. His best-friend-enemy and his sister.

"I think I might explode." Mira stated as her eyes closed and she fell backwards in shock. No one's eyes moved to the girl who just fainted.

"Please God, save me." Lucy mumbled trying to hide herself in Natsu's chest.

Yep, others could say that they will have a better ending than Romeo and Juliet. What they don't know though is the Future and what is holds.

"Will you all just get the fuck out of here already!?" Natsu snapped. He tighten his hold around Lucy squishing his body onto hers, as if to keep her hidden. He didn't like people staring at something that was only made for his eyes.

And it's only just the beginning of this Story.

 **A/N:**

Please Review if you like it! Tell me what you think! Don't leave a comment if you didn't like it, spread the love not the hate!

Until next time!


	3. A Small Piece of Paper

**NORMAL POV**

It's a peaceful morning as everyone slowly made their way to Magnolia High. Magnolia High is a very large community school. To keep check on every stood they created 8 Guilds. These so called Guilds are places each student can choose to lounge in or belong to. To be in a Guild you must belong in one of their 'activities'. These so called activities are things such as sports and clubs. Since Magnolia is so big it has been decided that the Guilds Sports teams and clubs will compete against each other. It's mainly like everyone goes to the same high school, but there sort of separated by Guilds for Sports and Clubs.

"They did WHAT?!" At least it was a peaceful morning, until now.

Everyone was standing there in shock. To think that the innocent Lucy Heartfillia had done it will Natsu Dragneel. They all knew they were madly in love, but this is just a different level.

"You did WHAT?!" They all yelled towards the pink haired boy. He had been covering his ears the whole time. The Guild he was in was a loud one.

"Geez, why don't you just yell out what I did? That way the whole world will know!" The pink haired male shouted, as he leaned on table in front of him. He was not ready for this, it was too early in the morning. He hated himself for not just heading straight to class.

"Natsu! You know that this is no laughing matter!" Erza snapped at her stupid-idiotic-friend. "You and Lucy are too young to be doing such- such things!" She added, but stumbled towards the end. She was caught off when she saw them. In bed, together, alone, naked. She did know that they were deeply in love, but still they're just still young. They both are only sophomores in High School.

"It's called Sex." Cana stated like it was easiest word to say. "It happens when two people are in love." She added pointing towards Natsu. "The lovers soon slowly feel drawn to each other. They can't resist each other. Their needs and wants are growing strong for each other. That is until they slowly fulfil their wants and needs. It causes an act of love, were two people become-"

"Will you shut up all ready?!" Natsu snapped towards the brown haired women. She only smirked towards his way. He then slowly looked at everyone in the guild. "Will you all shut up about it!?" He snapped towards them all. He was truly done of hearing all of this.

"Seems like Natsu is very defensive about what goes on with him and Lucy-Chan." Levy added with a small little smirk. Everyone was shocked by the little high schooler. They didn't know that she could be like this. Everyone was use to Levy being sweet and giggly, but they never would have thought she was like this. She showed her true colors.

"There sex must be good. I mean Lucy is very flexible because of her gymnastic skills." Cana added thinking this about this very clearly.

"What?!" Natsu shouted in shock, everyone could see his face slowly turn a light shade of red. They had never seen him blush before. Which caused Cana to continue her thoughts.

"We'll if you think about it, Lucy could probably do more flexible poses than other girls." Cana stated, it was like she was truly wondering about this for herself. She slowly turned to look at everyone else. They all looked shocked, what the hell was wrong with this girl in front of them?

"What? Have you ever seen Lucy get ready for practice or her event? She is so flexible! Their sex must be amazing, if Lucy is that flexible. They can probably do so many different poses." She mumbled the last part.

"Please stop talking about this." Natsu mumbled to myself, so no one else could hear. He didn't even know why he was friends with half of these crazy people.

"Speaking of which. Where is Lucy?" Mira asked looking around the guild. The little blonde haired High School hasn't been there at all. Lucy usually is the first one here in the morning. "Come to think of it. Gray isn't here either." Mira added.

This caused everyone to look at the guild doors. They hoped that nothing bad had happened.

 **-X-**

"Come on Lucy or were going to be late!" Gray stated as he watched his sister finish up her breakfast. Usually their parents were the ones to wake them up in the morning. Unfortunately for them they had to go out of town for a business trip. Over and over again Layla and Silver had been worried about Lucy and Gray being left alone. They both assured their parents they will be fine. Eventually Layla and Silver were okay with leaving them both for a couple of days. Lucy and Gray were both in High School so it wasn't like they were clueless kids.

"Coming!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed her backpack heading towards the door with Gray right behind her putting on his blazer. The young blonde was dressed in a white button up shirt with a navy blue blazer over the top of it. She also wore a plaid navy blue skirt; which was very short even for her, and black thigh high socks with black dress shoes. Her hair was up in two side ponytails with a pink ribbon in her hair. Behind her was her brother dressed in a white button up shirt, same navy blue blazer, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. They both had woken up late, so they both in a bit of a rush.

Unfortunately for them right as they opened up the door, two men blocked their paths. The two of them were both dressed up in black suits, like they were with the law. The one in the front had bright green hair, he wore sunglass to protect his eyes. It mainly made him look more secretive. The one behind him had dark blue hair, he always wore sunglasses.

"Lucy Heartfilia." The man with the green hair stated. This caused the two high schools to look up at them in shock. Just how did they now her name? "My name is Alex Rockwell, I'm here to speak with your Mother Layla Fullbuster." He stated in a business matter. Lucy stood there in shock. Just what does he want with her Mother? She hasn't done anything wrong.

"S-She's not here right now. She's on a business trip with my step-dad." Lucy blankly stated. She watched as the man moved his hand to his pocket. He slowly pulled out a card and handed it to Lucy.

"Just what do you two want?" Gray asked as he broke the silence, he quickly took the business card from Lucy's hands. His eyes widened as he read over the peace of paper.

"It seems to me that this is not such a good in environment. Having you mother on a business trip and leaving you alone. It is very bad in deed." He stated, as he slowly put his hands in his pocket. "This isn't going to end well on your Mother's end." He added looking past Lucy to Gray. Even though Alex was wearing sunglasses Gray could tell he was looking right at him.

"W-What a-are you saying?" Lucy asked confused. She didn't know what was happening. This man is talking like he knows her Mother. How? She had never seen this man before in her life. The man slowly moved his head towards the blonde haired women. He wasn't a rude asshole, he was just doing his job.

"Ms. Heartfilia." Alex stated slowly pulling up his sunglasses. He hated being the bad guy, but facts were facts. "It has come to the conclusion that Jude Heartfillia wants equal custody rights with Layla Fulbuster. In such cases I can only allow equal rights if the child has been in a difficult state." He added looking back into the empty house. "And seeing that you're Mother and Step-Father are not here, makes Jude's conclusion better."

"Y-You don't mean-"

"It is true, Lucy. Your father wants half and half custody of you Lucy Heartfilia."

She froze. The man she had been scared of most of her life, wanted her back. He wanted her back. That man that hit her, abused her, he almost killed her. He wants her back. Before anything else was said the blonde fell into darkness.

-X-

There was nothing he could do. There was nothing anyone could do. He had been sad before, he had cried before. This was different, it's a different situation. His Mother wasn't dying, she's already gone. It wasn't that sadness taking over him again. It was much worse, something that could never be explained.

"Gray?!" A voice shouted as the front door slammed open. He didn't move from his stop. He had been sitting there the whole time in pain. "Tell me it's not true!" The pink haired man yelled running into the kitchen. Behind him were some of their friends.

"Natsu calm down! You can't just barge into-"Erza stopped lecturing when she saw their friend in front of them. They have never seen so much pain in their lives. Gray was sitting in a chair laying his head down on the island. They could easily tell that he had been crying for hours.

"Gray," Levy mumbled looking at his fist. The Island had a small puddle of blood on it, which came from Gray's fist. They watched as bloody slowly moved from his knuckles to the island. Behind him was the glass screen door. Only it was broken, glass was all over the floor.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair!" He mumbled over and over again.

"Gray, please tell me that it's not true." Natsu stated taking a step closer. He hated seeing Gray cry, even though they fought all the time. They were still very close friends. He seemed as if every step Natsu took towards Gray, was breaking him.

"Tell me you're joking!" Natsu snapped at the crying high schooler. "Tell me you're fucking with me Gray!" Natsu snapped.

"Natsu," Levy mumbled. They could all see water form in his eyes. He looked pissed, but he looked mostly like he was broken.

"I'm not!" Gray snapped as he shot his head up towards them all. His was crying like a baby. Tears kept streaming down his face, tears kept building up in his eyes. "I'm not joking." His voice this time cracked.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Gajeel asked finally breaking the tension. He was never one to care for people who cry. That didn't mean that he didn't care about his friends. He never shows emotion, but he doesn't want to see them cry.

"It's Jude." Gray stated unfolding the piece of paper in his hand, as he slide it against the surface of the table. "He- He wants custody of Lucy." Gray added, as the piece of paper finally reached them.

It was a small piece of paper. Just one small piece of paper made them all stand there in shock. One small piece of paper brought those tears and anger. No one would have thought that one small piece of paper could have such an effect on them all.

"Gray where's Lucy?" Natsu asked finally breaking the silence. This caused Gray to slowly look over to the stairs. It was like as if he was telling them that Lucy was upstairs, without even having to say anything. Natsu quickly nodded as he rushed his way to the stairs.

His grip tighten on the railing. He had known about this before, it had been over a year. Why did it show up again now? Layla said Jude wasn't going to win, but why did it seem like he was winning. That piece of paper, he never wants to read those letters again. _Child Custody Lawyer._

Right now to Natsu beyond forever didn't seem long enough.

 **A/N:**

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the Chapter! This is kind of a sad one. Seeing that Jude wants custody over Lucy and now Lucy knows. I wonder what will happen next. Again thank you for reading!

-Snoeyfireflame.


	4. I promise

**NORMAL POV**

" _I told you never run away from me!" The blonde man snapped as he slapped the women in front him. She fell to the floor, it was like there was no light for her coming. She gave up, she cried. She was done and gone for. There was no point on living like this. She slowly looked up at the man in front of her. She was a clueless women. Why had she married this man? No one well never know. He used to be so nice and sweet, but now. She wished to be dead than spend another minute with him._

 _Her face was swollen under her right eye, it was from all the hits he caused her. All the pain he brought to this women. She had never done anything wrong, she had always listened to this man. That's what brought her to today._

" _If you run away again, I might just have to end you!" He shouted as he kicked her right on the face. This caused the poor women to be flown back to the wall. She couldn't move, she didn't need to. This was the day she would be set free. She will be free after today, she knows it. She could barely see, her eyes were almost swollen shut, her mouth was full of her own blood. She felt so much pain, but it seemed to just fade away. She was able to be free, as she slowly closed her eyes. She smiled. She could be free._

" _MAMA!" She couldn't be free though. She never will. She slowly opened her swollen eyes to see as much as she could. Her daughter was sitting right in front of her. She was crying her eyes out. If only her child would have listen to her. If only they would have been faster than they both could be free._

 _She had tried to escape with her daughter. It never went yell, it ended like this. Every time would end like this. This time she felt so close to freedom, she felt so close to the outside world. She felt it, she cried to reach it. She had been caught though. She reached the door and was caught. She pushed her daughter outside and told her to run and never come back. Unlucky for her, her daughter came back. She could have been free, if only see was faster._

" _Lucy dear please, you need to get out of here." The blonde hair mother stated holding her daughter closely. She wanted Lucy to be free, but she never wanted to leave her. It was a hard choice for this mother._

" _I can't Mama! I couldn't leave." Lucy cried into her mother's arms. She was only 5, but she knew what was going on. She knew she could be hurt if she came back, but she couldn't leave. Not without her mother. She had made it to the outside and started running. She stop and looked back. She couldn't leave her mother alone with her father._

" _Please Lucy you need-"The Mother was cut off when her daughter was pulled out of her arms. Looking up she say Lucy crying and yelling for her, but she couldn't move. She could only cry and watch, scream Lucy back. The man never cared, it was his daughter to after all. She could have been free, if she was stronger._

" _Layla you should learn from our daughter. She learns to come back." Jude stated as he held his crying daughter in her arms. He kicked his wife in the stomach this time causing blood to spit out from her mouth._

" _Mama!" Lucy yelled as tears streamed down her face. If only she was stronger. If only she wasn't holding her Mother back. "Dad! Please!" Lucy yelled looking up at the man. He was chuckling. He never stopped kicking her Mother. That was until Lucy built up the courage and bit his arm with all her might. She even felt blood._

" _You little runt!" Jude snapped as slapped his daughter with all his power, as she was sent to the other side of the room landing on the floor._

" _Jude!" Layla snapped. She wasn't looking at him, she was only looking towards Lucy. She could only see the figure of her body facing away from her._

" _I'll take care you later!" Jude snapped towards his wife. He slowly went over to the table, grabbing one of the wooden legs and ripped it off with his bare hands._

" _Jude! Please she's just a little girl!" Layla shouted with all her might. She hoped that it could have reached him, but nothing will at this point. Nothing will ever reach this man. All she could do was watch as tears streamed down her face. As he slowly had broken their daughter. Her daughter._

 _There was nothing but the sounds of Lucy screaming as he broke her. As he broke every bone in her body. All she could do was beg him to stop, all she could was cry and ask for her Mother. It never stops, not with him._

-X-

The blonde snapped her eyes open. She hated that man, she hated him. Most children fear about monsters, but not her she fears about him. The man that helped bring her to this world. The man that had caused her bruises and scars. He was the man that broke her and nearly killed her. She will never forget that. Never.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" She was brought back into reality by this voice. Looking up she could see the pink haired High Schooler, which she loved so much. He's the man that made her happy, the man that brought her back. The man that set her free.

She hadn't notice that she had been hugging him already. Her arms were holding onto him like he was her lifeline. She slowly his her face in her chest. She hated crying, she hated crying in front of him. She couldn't stop it though. The wet tears just kept coming, with no ending. She could feel him tighten his hold around her. As if saying that his right there and nothing will change.

"I-I hate him, Natsu." Lucy stated as she slowly looked up at her other half. He had been laying there patently waiting to her what she need to say. "I don't want to go back." She hugged him tighter, as she berried her face in his chest again. "I don't want to see him again Natsu. I'm scared. I want to be free of him. Please, don't let me go back to him." She cried and never looked up at him.

If Lucy weren't right in front of him. Natsu would have probably broken everything in that room. Just like Gray had said, "It's not fair." There letting a man who nearly kill his daughter, able to have custody over her again. His grip tighten on Lucy even more. He could feel his shirt getting soaked by her tears. What broke him the most is he could fell her shaking. She was terrified at the thought out seeing her father again.

"I haven't told you everything either." She mumbled not even looking towards him. "There was one night when my Mother and I tried to escape. It didn't end up so yell, he caught my Mother right after she pushed me out the door." Lucy said in a shaken voice as she cried.

"But for some reason I didn't run away." Lucy stated as cried out. "I couldn't just leave my mother, so I ran back. By the time I got back he had-" Lucy had taken a deep breath as if trying to calm herself down. "He had-"

"Lucy," This caused her to shut up right away. She could hear the anger in his voice. "I already know." He stated so she didn't have to talk about something that was killing her slowly. This cause her to freeze.

"Y-You know?" She asked in shock again.

"I've known since freshman year. I've known what that bastard as done to you and your mother for a long time. I've known about that one night he almost killed you, which that was the night you got out." He stated so she didn't even have to say a word about.

Lucy laid there frozen. He's known this whole time? Isn't he upset about her not telling him? How did he find out?

"He's not going to win Lucy." This caused Lucy to look up at him with shocked eyes. Even though her vision was blur it was like she could see clear. He showed no anger, no rage. It was nothing like that. His eyes glowed bright. It was determination. He was determined.

"I'm not going to let him win. I'm not going to let you see him ever. I made a promise to you, that I will never leave your side. I'm keeping my promise. As long as I'm here, you will never again feel the pain that he has left you." Natsu stated with the bright glow in his eyes as he looked at the women he loved so much.

"Thank you, Natsu." Lucy stated smiling as she berried her face on his chest again. He wasn't wrong either. Ever since Lucy had known Natsu, he always took away her pain. He had always helped her.

Natsu smiled looking down at the women in his arms. If Beyond Forever isn't long enough for him.

He'd just make it longer.

-X-

The blonde women sighed as she walked out the building. Her hair was put up in a tight neat bun. She wore a tan pencil skirt, with a white long sleeve button up shirt. It had been a long day full of meeting and emails for her. She couldn't wait to get back to the hotel to just lie down and take a nap. She needed it after the past two days. Her heels made little clicking noises as she walked her way towards the hotel. She was stopped when she heard a ringing come from her purse.

Slowly the Blonde women headed out of the walk way as she dunged her phone out of her purse. Once she got it out she was confused on why it had said _Unknown Caller._ She had confused, it was not a business call?

' _Hello? Miss Fullbuster?'_ Layla froze at the tone of this voice she had heard it before. She slowly made her way into the alley leaning against the wall.

"Who is this?" Layla asked in a fast tone manner. She didn't know why this person was calling or why the voice sounded so familiar.

' _Miss Fullbuster I'm am here calling about Jude Hearfilia."_ This caused Layla to freeze with fear. What does he want now? What more could he take from her? _"It's seems that he is not willing to take no for an answer. It has come to the law to judge whether Mr. Heartfilia is able to have custody over Lucy Hearfilia."_ It felt as if her heart stopped beating.

"You can't considering this!" She snapped into the phone.

" _Miss Fulbuster you-_

"There is no way in hell! That man should be locked up in jail still for what he has done to me and my daughter. There is no way in hell I'm letting that asshole take her from me! I might be a women, I might not be strong like a man, but if anyone takes my daughter away from me-! If anyone dares to hurt her or make her cry I will bring hell down on them! You hear me it will be the end of you." She hissed into the phone, as hung up on the poor man.

Layla was never one to swear or shout at anyone, but it needed to be done. She was not going to let it end like this. She will make things right, she will for her and her daughter. That was her promise. She will end it. For she was the one how started it by marring that man. She had been scared of him for years, she had so many scars from him. He never loved her, but she did love him. Not anymore though, she hates him. If he so much hurts Lucy one more time she will bring down hell on him.

For that is her promise.

 **A/N:**

Hi guys! Please leave a review if you like to let me know! I know I've been updating this a lot recently. I'm doing it because I have finals in two weeks and I won't be able to update a lot during next week. I'll be too busy studying. I'm trying to get as many chapters in as I can! I promise!

So please bear with me after this week, it's going to be a ruff one! As for this week though, enjoy as I try to keep updating as much as I can!

-SnowyFireFlame


	5. Those two words

**NORMAL POV**

It had been a few weeks since Lucy had found out the truth. Her Father wanted custody and there's nothing she could do about it. Lucy and her Mother did have a talk about it all once she came back from the business trip. They both were facing their past at those points. Lucy had cried for hours about not wanting to see him again. They both did cry that night. Layla had made sure to get one point across to Lucy. The point was that Jude will never ever win. Lucy herself knew that her mother wasn't bluffing. It never lighten up though. Layla had to go to court to fight for the custody. She didn't want Jude in Lucy's life anymore. Lucy felt the same.

Besides the whole Jude thing, everything seemed to be getting better bit by bit. Lucy's friends all knew about Jude and what he had done to her. None of them wanted Jude to win this fight. They all told Lucy that even if Jude had won against the law, there was no way in hell they would let him take her. That was something that they all agreed on for once.

It seems the days have gotten more peaceful as they go on.

Then again this is High School and drama is bound to pick up some time.

-X-

"Hey, Lucy-Chan are you okay?" This caused the Blonde haired teen to snap out of her daydream. Slowly the blonde looked over to her best friend. She could see the blue short haired teen looking at her with worried eyes. Even though things seem to be getting back to normal, they were still worried for their friend.

"I'm fine. I've just been really tired lately." Lucy stated as she slowly looked over to the teacher who happened to be writing a math equation on the board. She didn't realize that she was even in Math right now.

"That's been your excuse for a while now!" Levy whispered in a harsh voice that made her sound like a mother. "At least find a better one!" She added pulling out a notebook from her bag.

"But it's the truth!" Lucy whispered back. "I don't know why, but I've been so tired lately. Yes, I'm getting enough sleep." Lucy added the last part when she saw that Levy was going to ask that question. It had been the weirdest thing for Lucy. Some nights she went to bed a 6 because she was so tired. When she woke up the next day she was still tired. She was craving sleep. It was like a drug she couldn't get rid of. She even falls asleep in class. She had never ever done that before. She's an A student, she never falls asleep in class, but now all she wants to do is sleep. What the hell is going on?!

"Maybe it's a start of a cold?" Levy asked hoping to make Lucy feel better. She could tell her friend was worried about her health. She had that worried look her face.

"I'm not sick though." She whispered back. Levy just shrugged in response. This caused Lucy to bubble up with anger and so much emotion. "Nothing make sense!" Lucy cried out as she slammed her head on the desk with a sigh.

"Lucy Hearfilia!" Lucy jumped up from the desk into the nicest sitting manner. She hadn't meant to shout that out. "I know that Math is a hard subject, but you do not to disrupt the class." Lucy looked up at the front of the room. Everyone had been looking at her with blank faces. She looked over at Levy who gave her an 'I'm sorry' look.

"I'm sorry, Miss Stratford." Lucy stated looking at the teacher in front of the class. She was a 40nyear old women. Everyone hated her, she was grumpy old teacher that hated teens.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time. You have been falling asleep in my class for the past week!' She snapped towards Lucy. "I expect more from an A average student, but I guess I was wrong. Be gone!" She shouted. "Go to the Nurse or the Deans! I don't care, get of my classroom!" She added. This caused Lucy to grab her items and bolt out of the room. No one ever knew why the teacher was so harsh, but they did know one thing. She hates teens and everyone hates her. That's all they knew.

The blonde sighed as she slowly made her way to the nurses. There was nowhere else to go. If she went to the Deans then she would get in trouble. If she went to the nurses, she could just head back to class after this period ends. Besides that she wanted to know if there was something wrong with her. Why is she so tired all the time?

"Hey Lucy!" Lucy stood there in shock. She did not expect to find her white haired friends to be sitting behind the Nurse's desk.

"Mira?!" Lucy asked in shock she didn't expect to find Mira here. "Just what are you doing exactly?" Lucy asked as her sweat dropped looking at the white haired young women. She was dressed as a Nurse too. She had on a white dress uniform, and even the Nurse's hat with a red cross on it. Lucy knew her friend was crazy, but this was just over the top. It's like she took over the Nurse's station.

"Well I decided that since the Nurse went home early. I would take over for her. After all I do want to be a Nurse when I get out of here. What's a better 0lace to start?" Mira exclaimed, as she spun herself around in the chair giggling. Lucy stood there in shock, she knew Mira wanted to be a Nurse. But she could at least act more grown up like, and not spin around in a chair.

"So Lucy," Mira stated as she slammed her hands on the desk to stop herself from spinning. "What bring you hear today." Lucy was still shocked, it's like Mira had two sides to her. One a child and the other is such like a grownup.

"Well Mira," Lucy sighed as she sat down in the seat in front of the desk. If she wanted to find out what was wrong with her, its better just to talk to someone. Besides if Mira wants to be a Nurse it could help her out too. "I've been having trouble lately with sleep." Lucy added. Which caused Mira to lean towards Lucy to get a clear look at her. "It's not that I'm not getting any sleep. If anything I'm getting to much sleep lately."

"Interesting please continue." Mira added as she set her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands. You could tell she was in deep thought.

"Well, like last night I went to bed a 6 or 5, and I woke up a 6 to get ready for school. I had plenty of sleep, but I'm just so tired still. It's like something is sucking the life out of me. I need more energy." Lucy stated.

"When you say that you need more energy, do you mean food?" Mira asked as if trying to find out for herself what is really wrong.

"Yes! Mira I feel like I've eaten so much food lately. I normal don't eat a lot of food, but I feel like I'm starting to eat like Natsu." Lucy stated in excitement. It seems like Mira might know what her problem is. Someone understands.

"Like Natsu," Mira mumbled to herself. She leaned back in her chair, as she scratched her chin. She had been thinking deeply and clear about the problem. Lucy is tired all the time, but gets a lot of sleep. She also eats a lot of food like Natsu. Mira's eyes slowly widened at a thought. Lucy clearly was watching and noticed her reaction.

"Mira, do you know something?" Lucy asked as she waited for an answer.

"Say Lucy, the last you had your period. Was it before or after your anniversary with Natsu?" Mira asked out blunt. This caused Lucy to freeze.

"M-Mira! Why would you want to talk about that?!" Lucy asked a bit shocked. She still hasn't processed what she and Natsu did. Every time someone talks about that day she blushes.

"Lucy please it could help me figure out what you're going through." Mira pleaded as if her life depended on the answer. Lucy slowly looked at the ground so her eyes would avoid Mira's.

"Before." Lucy stated in an embarrassed voice, as she tried to look away. Mira nearly fell backwards, but she had to keep calm. If she was right about Lucy then Lucy will probably freak out.

Quickly Mira went to her purse with a blush on her face. She didn't know why she had these, but for once she was glad. She was glad that she did buy these, because she was helping her friend. Slowly Mira pulled out a brown paper bag and set it on the desk in front of Lucy.

"Lucy, I believe I might know what is wrong with you. You might not except it, but please at least try." Mir stated, she watched as Lucy slowly grabbed the bag and peeked to see what was inside it. Her face went as red as a tomato.

"Mira, do you really think that this is the case?" Lucy asked in shock. She didn't want this as an answer. It just made everything worse.

"Lucy, I know that it must be very hard to consider, but please just try. I have a feeling that it could be this, but I'm not a 100 percent sure." Mira added she could only watch Lucy's shock face. Lucy was like her own little sister. Of course, Mira never wanted this to happen, but still if it was true she would be so happy. Even if Lucy is in high School, she will always support her little sister.

"Mira if it is true what am I going to do?" Lucy asked with a worried look. She can't be and will never be ready for this. "Natsu will hate me." Lucy mumbled as she could slowly feel tears fall from her face.

"Lucy you know that will never happen!" Mira snapped in a rather loud voice to make sure that it got in the blonde's head. What Lucy was thinking right now, was far from the truth. Mira reached over the desk and grabbed Lucy's hands to hold in her own.

"Lucy if it is true, than nothing will change." This caused the teary eye blonde to look up at her friend. "Nothing will change, everyone will love you the same. I promise! Not Natsu, Levy, Gray, Erza, or anyone in our guild will change the way they view you! I can't promise if I'm right or wrong. But in the end I will promise that I will always be here for you no matter of what the outcome is!"

She still felt scared even if it might be true or not. She felt pain it her. She wasn't ready, she is not ready at all. The truth will hurt her the most this time. She doesn't even want to find out herself in the end. But she must and she needs to.

By the end of the day she will have an answer to her problem.

It's her promise.

-X-

"Lucy! I'm home!" The raven haired teen yelled as he shut the door behind him. He sighed as he dropped his bag on the floor. It had been a very long day for him. Teachers were piling up homework today for some reason. The day was full of lectures, and of course Natsu had to nag him all day about Lucy. He knew the pink haired boy was worried about his girlfriend, but him a break. For the lord of Christ. He never shuts up about Lucy. If he's so worried then he should just text his own girlfriend.

Sighing he made his way over to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw a note on the counter. Sighing the teen made his way over to the fridge to see what they had to eat.

"Hey Lucy! Do you want take out for dinner?! Our Parents have a meeting they both had to go to!" He added. It wasn't a lie, they did both had to go somewhere. Unfortunately it was to go to court and fight over Lucy. He didn't want to add in that part, it would just make Lucy more upset.

Gray hated the thought of that man taking Lucy back. Lucy had menschen Jude sometime and then. It wasn't a lot, because when she did talk about him she was in pain. Not just physically but emotionally too. He had scared her as a child.

"Lucy you okay?!" Gray yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He did not like what he was hearing. It was nothing. She wasn't answering him. It didn't sit well with him. Gray made his way up the stairs towards Lucy's room. Once he reached the door he slowly knocked on the door. It wasn't a loud knock, it was just loud enough to let her know he was there.

"Lucy?" Gray asked outside the door, still nothing. Slowly Gray put his ear against the door and tried to listen. He wasn't a stalker he was just concerned about his sister. He could faintly hear noise from inside the room. He didn't like the sound of the noise, like sounded like crying.

Slowly Gray opened the door and took a step inside. He didn't care if Lucy was going to yell at him to get out. She wasn't answering him in the first place. Looking around the room, Gray had notice that Lucy was sitting in the corner. She was holding her legs closely to her and her head was resting on her knees. He could clearly hear that she was crying. Gray made his way around the bed, he stopped walking when his foot kicked something on the floor. Looking down Gray didn't know what to say or think.

"Lucy, what is this?" He asked in sort of a shaken voice. He never took his eyes off the box. He felt like he wasn't even breathing. He could only read over those words again and again.

"Gray," This caused Gray to finally look at her. He could see the fear in her eyes. She was shaking, and shocked. She was terrified. "Tell me that this isn't true Lucy." Gray said. He wanted Lucy to say it wasn't true. He wanted her not to be scared. Lucy slowly shook her head.

"I can't, Gray." She added looking down in her hands. She didn't want it to happen like this, she didn't want it to happen this soon. She could feel her heart racing. She was sweating. She never wanted this to happen. What more could she do now? Lucy looked up at Gray who had wide eyes. She gulped. She had a million of words to say, but only two came out of her mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

It was those two words that he didn't know what to respond with. Neither of them knew what the hell to say next.

 **A/N:**

Hi guys! I'm so happy that you like the Story! I have to say that I wont be updating this again until later tonight. I've actually going to be at my brother's all day. ike I said though tonight there will be a new chapter with more drama.

Again please review to tell me what you think. Spread the love not the hate!

Until later!

-SnowyFireFlame


	6. His World

**NORMAL POV**

It had been an endless night. No sleep had come to the blonde that night. She couldn't sleep after seeing the truth. She couldn't face anyone now. She had made a mistake. A mistake that could change her future forever. She cried at the word 'Forever.' She couldn't face that promise. She couldn't tell him, for then he will be in the same boat. She didn't want his future to end up like her's. He could still make it, he could still be happy.

The blonde cried as she hid her face in a pillow. She hated the thought of it. She never wanted to leave him, but in order for him to still have a future. He need to be free of her. She didn't want to tie him down. He wouldn't want any part of this. She couldn't tell him, she couldn't face him.

She had been avoiding his calls all day. Just a thought about talking to him, pained her. It was her fault. She had done this to the both of them. She didn't go to school, she didn't answer him. He would be mad about the calls. He would hate her for the truth.

She had always ran away from pain. She had always run away from her father. She had always run away from the truth. Except she can't this time. She's stuck, and there's nothing anyone can do to fix it. She wants to run, but where to? She can't go anywhere. She can't make it on her own.

The truth is the hardest thing she could ever face. She could except it or deny it, wither way in the end she had to live with it. The truth was that she is scared. She's scared about her Father, she's scared about facing him. She's scared about telling Natsu.

The truth is that she is pregnant with Natsu's kid, and there's nothing she can do about it.

-X-

The pink haired boy slammed his locker shut. It caused other people in the hallway to look over at him in shock. While others sort of jumped out of his way, not wanting to get hit by his rage. He was worried and pissed. It was almost as if he were on fire.

"What's the matter Salamander? You're slamming lockers again." The pink haired teen didn't even bother looking over to know Gajeel and Levy were right next to him. He could just tell that there presence was there. He completely ignored the comment, as he gripped his phone tighter while his head rested on the locker with a long irritated sigh.

"Is Lucy-Chan still not answering her phone?" Levy asked. Gajeel looked over at her in shock. How the hell did she figure that out? In Levy's point of view it wasn't hard. Lucy hasn't shown up in school today, last time that happened she found out about her Father. When Lucy did find out, she cried for a long time. She could easily see the worry in his eyes, and the anger with her not answering the phone. He was a frustrated teenage boy. Natsu just let out a grunt in reply. It was as if Levy hit it stop on.

"Psh, so what bunny girl isn't answering you calls. It's not like you need to see her and hear from her every day." Gajeel stated. Natsu sent a glair his way but didn't stop Gajeel from talking. "Ever since you two got together, there has not been one single day were you are apart. If you ask me maybe it's good for you two to be apart."

"It is true." This caught the attention of the three. Gajeel and Levy slowly looked behind themselves to see Erza coming up right next to them. She had a proud smile on her face as she carried her side bag in her hands. "A good relationship requires interaction from others." She stated holding her finger up to prove appoint. This only caused another irritated sigh from Natsu. Erza always pops in at the right time, doesn't she?

"We interact with you guys all the time." Natsu stated as he rolled his eyes. He didn't know why his friends were acting like Lucy and he have never been apart before. They do spend a lot of time apart. He goes to work a lot, and when he get out he _sometimes_ meets up with Lucy. He smiled, actually Lucy was the one to make him get a job. It not because she wanted him to buy stuff for her, that's not the reason at all. One day he had complained to her that he was never really busy. Lucy was busy with Gymnastics all the time, Yoga, and school. All he had to do was Boxing, and baseball. Of course he goes to school, but he never paid attention. Lucy did suggest him to get a job with something he likes. He did. He now works with a boxing club teaching kids. He loves it there. All the kids remind him, of his younger self.

"That's true, but I mean not together." Erza stated she then slowly moved her hand pointing at Levy. "Lucy showed have a day with the girls. Spend some time with a female group and have fun with others." She added smiling like this idea was well thought out. She slowly pointed the other had at Gajeel. "While you and the guys could hang out, and do whatever guys do." She added.

"Come to think of it- what do guys do?" Levy asked with a confused voice. She herself was interested. "Do they even do anything?" Levy added.

"What the fuck, Shrimp?!" Gajeel hissed out in anger. How could she say that? All she does anyway is read books!

"They sure do honey." This voice caused chills to go down everyone's spin. "It's called being sexy." Levy jumped as she felt an arm around her should and she could feel the breath of her friend against her skin.

"Cana?!" Levy shouted in surprise. This caused the brown haired teen to smirk, as she leaned down more on the blue haired little teen. Which caused Cana's low button shirt to reveal more of her cleavage, as she just laughed it off.

"Yes, that way you and Lucy would be able to have a stable relationship." Erza added with cheer in her eyes, she herself thought of an amazing idea.

Natsu could not believe that he was friends with this people. He only watched as Cana laughed everything off, Levy was blushing, Gajeel was still yelling at Levy, and Erza was caught in her own world. He was friends with these people? Why?

Sighing the irritated teen looked down at the phone is his hand. He was more lonely then anything. The reason why he doesn't leave Lucy's side is because she makes him whole again. Sure he had friends like Gray, but it wasn't the same. Not having a mother and father around hurts. He didn't have anywhere to go. Until an old man took him in. He had a family but it didn't feel the same. He had fights with Gray, but it never felt the same.

No one ever liked him, no one ever tried to get close. He could be like his father, a killer. He could kill his own family one day. That what everyone had said to him. They ran away from him. Except a few like Gray, Erza, Levy, Mira. They helped him, but they all had their own homes to return to at the end of the day. They all had a parent, but he had nothing. He just lived with a foster parent who had to deal with more important things. He never cared, but never bothered to run away either. He just wasn't interested in little Natsu. Natsu wasn't interested in him either. He'd always done everything alone. Until one day he meant someone.

" _Stupid!" The little boy with pink haired snapped as he kicked the rock on the ground. He was upset. "No one understands!" He snapped kicking the rock again as he walked up to it. The little boy had been on a long walk through the woods. He just wanted to be alone. He was better alone, that's what he had always thought._

" _No one understand what?" He jumped at the sound of another voice. It almost sounded like a girl? Looking around he couldn't see anyone. All he was tress, leaves in the ground, green grass. There wasn't anyone there._

" _Who's there?!" The boy shouted. It wasn't that he was scared. He just wanted to be left alone, just like everyone else do to him. People had pushed him away because of who he is._

" _I'm up here." Following the voice, the boy looked up. He was shocked to see a girl about his age. She was in a tree? He couldn't help but watch as she slowly climbed down. She didn't even seemed fazed by the height. He watched her closely. Her long blonde hair moving in the wind, her huge brown eyes. She wore a white flowy dress with black leggings and boots. Once she reached the bottom she slowly turned around. Her face was bright, her smile lit up the whole forest._

" _I'm Lucy," She stated walking up and holding out her hand in front of her. Only then could the boy notice something that made her smile seem smaller. She was beautiful, but stained with darkness. You could clearly see the cuts on her face. Looking down to her hands. Her arm was bruised all over. She was a stained angel._

" _Natsu." He stated as he quickly shook her hand with a soft touch. He was sort of afraid he hurt the poor girl. But, why did he care? No one cares about him._

" _Natsu, if you don't mind me asking. Why don't they understand?" She added looking at him with a confused face. She herself was very confused. She had been hearing grunts and shouts a couple of minutes ago. Once she saw the boy walk right under her, she couldn't help but ask the question._

" _It's nothing." Natsu pouted as he turned his gaze from the girl. This caused Lucy to huff. She had only been trying to help out. She could see it herself, the look in his eyes. It was sadness, it was pain, he was angry._

" _Hm," She hummed. She didn't want to push it anymore. "Say Natsu, why are you out here in the forest by yourself?" She asked changing the subject. He just looked at her. He could read people, he could always tell what people are thinking. But right now he couldn't. Her eyes were filled with so much emotion that he couldn't read her. He couldn't tell if she cared or not. He could tell people by their body language, but he couldn't with her. She was beautiful, she looked like an angel; but she was also stained, she had cuts and bruises. It was almost like far away she was beautiful, but if you're close you can see her pain. He truly didn't know what to think of her._

" _I could ask you the same thing myself.' He stated. He just went with the best reply, not trusting anyone. He doesn't need to be left alone again. It's better to just be alone, and not broken. Lucy sighed. She knew she probably wouldn't have gotten an answer. Instead she sat down in front of him, with a smile on her face. She slowly made herself comfortable, then looked up at him._

" _My Mother and I just moved here from out of town. We just moved in with my step-father and step-brother. I haven't known my step-father for a long time, but I like him a lot. I like my step-brother a lot too, but I don't think he likes me all that much." She added with a small chuckled at the end. "It doesn't matter because one day I know well will be great friends. After all not every friendship will start out great in the beginning, it's sort of a process." She chuckled. Natsu hadn't even notice that he was sitting in front of the giggly blonde. "Anyway, since both my mother and Step-Father are at the store. My step-brother is also at his friend's house. Which made me decided to go on a little adventure on my own. That's why I'm here now." She added with a huge smile that could light up anyone's day._

" _So what about you? Why are you here?" She asked in a kind voice. This caused the boy to look away from her gaze. He had been so caught up in her story he didn't realize that he had been staring at her._

" _I'm alone, because that's just how I've been." He added not looking into her eyes. He didn't know why, but he felt happy to be here right now. It was like he wasn't alone, but that wouldn't last. She would have to leave to go home. He be alone then. Just him._

" _Hm, I see." She stated standing up. Which caused the boy to look up at her. She slowly held out her hand towards him. "It makes sense. Hey Natsu, I hope we become really good friends." Lucy added smiling down at him. This caused him just to stare at her with wide eyes, as she just giggled. "Since my step-brother doesn't want to talk with me, and my mother and step-father are busy. It seems that I'm also alone." She added but still kept the smile. "Since you're alone to. Why don't we just be together? That way were not both alone anymore right?" She added like it was the simplest thing to say in the world._

 _For Natsu it meant so much more. Not alone anymore? He had always been alone. His mother had felt him. His father was taken away. People had forced him to be alone. No one is always with him. Kids run from him, parents tell their kids not to play with him. He's always seen families happy together. He's always wanted that. He never trust anyone, he didn't want to be left alone anymore. Some part of him didn't want to trust this girl. She would just bring him pain, but in some way she's helping him._

 _His hand slowly gripped onto her's. He could feel it and see it. Her bright smile. It was inviting him, to something he hasn't felt in a long time. Happiness. Warmth. Home. He could help but smile as this girl helped him get up. His smile broke into a huge grin. He could see it himself. His world just got a little less lonely._

Natsu smiled at the memory, that was day were he meant his other half. The half that had filled him. The half that had pieced him together. He never leaves her because he doesn't want to be lonely again. He's happy with her. She's happy with him. Why do they need to be apart? There always happy together.

"NATSU!" This caught everyone's attention. They all turned around to see their raven haired friend walking towards them.

"Gray?! Where have you been all day?" Erza snapped she was going to say something else but stopped. She was almost frozen they all were. They had seen their friend mad before, but this was just pure rage. His eyes glared ice daggers, it's like his soul was frozen on one thing. One thing going through his mind.

They were all caught off guard when he socked Natsu in the face. Of course the two of them had fought before, but this was nothing like that. They watched as the pink haired teen slowly sat up, as he touched his lip. You could see blood on his figure.

"What the hell Gray?!" He snapped. Natsu was about to get up to snap back, but Gray beat him to it. He slowly yanked Natsu up by the collar, holding them so close together. Gray's eyes glared ice towards him. He could tell Gray was beyond pissed.

"Listen to me, Dragneel." He hissed out. Everyone was shocked. Gray never call's him Dragneel. It's always flame head, hot snot, or pinky. Never Dragneel. "You are going to march you ass to Lucy. You're going to listen to what she has to say. You're going to tell her that you love her! You hear me!? If you don't say that, I'll kill you! You read me loud and clear?!" Gray snapped. Natsu didn't even had time to react, all he could do was slowly nod in a bit of fear. Which caused Gray to toss him to the side as he walked off. He didn't even bother answering Erza. The friends only watched in shock as Gray made his way down the hallway, while people tried their best to get out of his way.

"What the hell is wrong him with?!" Natsu snapped as he slowly stood up, trying to fix his uniform. He just watched as all his friends shrugged their shoulders. For once they seemed to all be thinking the same thing.

-X-

Natsu had no clue what was going on. First, Lucy didn't come to school. Last time that happened she found out about her Father. It didn't sit right with him. He had seen every scar that has given her. What does he have? Nothing. Her own Father, did that to her. If Natsu were to ever see this man, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt him. He'd probably kill him.

Natsu quickly made his way up the stairs to Lucy's room. He was still confused. Gray had told him really weird things. That he has to talk to Lucy, saying that he loves her. He always say's he loves her. Why does he need to say it now? What's the difference? Gray has always been all right with their relationship. Gray never hated them being together, but he also probably wasn't all for it either. Who wants their best friends and sister dating?

As quickly as Natsu opened to door, that's how quickly his body froze. He didn't want to walk into her room, with her like this. She was staring at him with wide eyes. She looked terrified. He could tell she had been crying. Which did not sit well with him.

"Lucy," Natsu mumbled as he came over and sat down in front of her. "Why are you crying?" He asked as he slowly whipped away a tear from her eye. He only watched as she shook her head, as if telling herself something. "You know you can talk to me right?" Natsu asked as she stroked the side of her face. His hand was stopped when she put her's on his. She was holding his hand really tightly almost afraid that he was leaving.

"You won't ever leave right?" She asked as more tears fell. "You won't leave me right." She stated tightening her hold on his hand. Natsu sat there in utter shock. She was thinking that he was leaving her? It was more like the other way around. He never wants her to leave him. He slowly laid down in front of her, as he pulled her into a hug. He was shocked by the sudden tight hold she had.

"I'll never leave you, I promise." He stated as he gave her tight squeeze, and kissed the top of her head. Whatever she was thinking was not true in his head. Why would he ever leave his angel? She had saved him. Why would he leave someone who has saved him?

"Natsu, I love you." She mumbled enough for him to hear as she hid her face in his chest. Natsu of course chuckled at her cuteness.

"I love you too, Lushi." He teased trying to ease the crying.

"There is something that I need to tell you." Lucy stated as she loosened her hold. She didn't want to tie him down. She kept thinking. This would be the point where he could leave. This could be the point where she'd be alone. As much as she would hate that, they couldn't force him to stay. This is where the truth takes over. This is where she couldn't run anymore. It's all be over in just two words.

Natsu was confused. He could tell Lucy was struggling. He was confused on way she held onto him for so long, then let go. Something was wrong. What was the reason for her tears? Why was she not at school today?

"Natsu," Slowly he looked down but Lucy never looked up at him. "I'm pregnant." She stated.

His gut sunk, he swallowed nothing. He was absolutely frozen.

" _Hey Natsu?" Lucy asked as she and the boy next to her were looking up at the stars. Lucy had been telling him everything her mother told her. She had told him, that she believed when people die that they become stars. Stars were always up during the day and night, so in a way you're never alone. As long as there is a sky there are stars. As long as there are stars, there are people._

" _Yeah, Lucy." He commented as he smiled as every star he could see. He was glad that he meant the little blonde haired girl. They had become close friends._

" _Can I meet your dad?" She asked blankly without a thought. This caused Natsu to sit up in shock with wide eyes. He hasn't told Lucy about his father. It worried him that she would not want to be friends with him anymore, if he told her the truth._

" _Lucy, my dad's in-," he stopped to take a breath. "He's in jail." He mumbled as he slowly looked at the ground. He knew what was coming next, she was going to leave. That's what everyone does._

" _Did he do something bad?" Lucy asked. This caused Natsu to shake his head._

" _He never did anything bad. I love him, he loves me. We always use to play baseball in the backyard. We did everything together. It's just- that everyone thinks he killed my mother. Which is not the truth!" Natsu stated as he looked up at Lucy. She seemed to be staring at him blankly. "You've got to believe me! It's not true! My Father would never hurt a soul!" He stated with a pleading look, which slowly turned into devastation. "But no one believes me. They all think my Father killed my Mother, but that's not what happened."_

 _Lucy could only stare in shock. She could see the sadness in his eyes. He was a child with no parents. She had heard him talk about his father before, about how great of a guy he is. Lucy herself knew a lot of things. She could tell Natsu loved his father, and what he's been telling her, is not a killer. She knows. A man that loves his son that much would never hurt anyone._

" _I believe you." She stated. Natsu turned to hear with wide eyes. "I believe you Natsu. You're Father doesn't sound like the type of man who could ever hurt someone. Trust me." She stated smiling. Natsu looked at her with shocked eyes._

" _Y-You do?" He asked shocked. She smiled at him._

" _Of course, you're my friend. Why wouldn't I believe you? Besides I really want to meet your father someday. He's your family."_

 _Something changed within Natsu that day. He had found something he had lost so many years ago._

 _His Family._

Natsu smiled. It wasn't just because of the memory, it was something else. His family. She had brought it back to him. She had given him more. They were a family. Slowly Natsu brought her right into his chest, with a huge smirk.

"Thank you, Lucy." He smiled as a tear dropped down his face.

For the first time since his Mother died and Father was taken away. His world just wasn't less lonely. He didn't just have a family anymore.

He was happy, because he wasn't alone anymore.

 **A/N:**

Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy with Family! Hope you like this chapter! Leave a review if you did like!

-SnowyFireFlame.


	7. A Happy Ending

**Normal POV**

It had been a long month for the raven haired teen. He didn't know what to do anymore. His life was fine with him and his two parents. He was happy. He grew up happy. That was until his mother died. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was empty.

" _Gray, I'd like you to meet Lucy and Layla." His Father pointed towards the two blondes. One was his father's age and the other was his. "They're going to be living with us for now on." Silver added smiling at the two blonde. The little boy couldn't help but notice that they had bags with them. A lot of bags, almost as if they were moving in. It didn't sit well with him._

" _Hi, Gray!" The taller women smiled down at him as she kneed down. "I'm Layla your step-Mother. I hope that we will be great friends. She added holding out her hand. It was silent until Gray slapped her hand away. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want these people, he just wanted his mother back._

Gray frowned at the memory. He didn't mean to be so rude, but he was just a kid. A kid who just wanted his mother back. He sighed as he continued walking down the street. You could see his breath in the air, for it was December. You could hear the snow crunch on the ground as he walked.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. He loved his family. He loved Layla, Lucy, his dad. He was happy, but why does it feel like there's something missing. Why was he not complete? Why did he feel like crying?

He was happy. His friends were all happy. Levy and Gajeel are really close. Lucy and Natsu are together. They're even happy about the little one. He is too. So why does he feel anger? Why is he so sad? He is happy. Right? He has a family a step-Mother that loves him. He's happy. Everyone is just so happy. They have everything they want. He's happy.

Why does he feel like crying then? Why is he so upset? If he's happy then he should be laughing and smiling. Why? What is wrong with him?

"Look out!" A voice shouted. He quickly turned around with wide eyes, as someone slammed right into him. With a loud thud he body landed right on the snowy side walk. He could feel his body wasn't the cold, but it didn't affect him. He felt something warm on him. Looking up he could see that the voice had belonged to the girl on top of him. He watched as she slowly brought her head up to meet his. She had long blue hair, with dark blue eyes, pale skin.

"Juvia is so sorry!" She cried out in embracement as she quickly got off of him. "Juvia is in such a rush. Juvia is deeply sorry!" She bowed as she reached down for her bike. Gray looked at her confused. She was riding a bike in the snow? He watched as she slowly took off again.

Something felt different. He wasn't upset anymore. He wasn't sad. He didn't know what that feeling was. For once in his life, he was just himself. There was nothing more to it.

-X-

It had been a month. A month were Natsu and Lucy have been the closest. If that was even possible. They started out as friends, just two little kids. They each had been there so much. One had wished he was left alone, but not anymore. The other had wished she was forgotten, but not anymore. They both have a hard past, one full of blood, cuts and bruises. They held each other, but the cuts and bruises never vanish. They are both stained, one physically the other emotionally. Together they help each other. They heel each other.

"Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia. You may follow me." A lady came out in her police uniform. These caused the couple to stand up and follow as she led. They were so close. Holding hands, leaning against each other. They have been here before. Down the long hallway which held people. Bad people. They all watched with smirks and creepy stares. It had always been like that, ever since they had first visited.

Natsu's hand gripped Lucy's tighter. He hated coming to this place. He hated everyone in here, well almost everyone. There was only one reason that Lucy and he would come here today. It was for someone. Someone who had brought him so much joy and happiness. Someone who he loves.

"Natsu, Lucy. It's nice to see you guys again!" They were greeted with a voice as the entered through the locked door. The area was a large opening. You could tell it was a meet and greet area. Sliver metal tables were all throughout the place, people dressed in orange sat with other in front of them. Many were talking and laughing.

"Dad!" Natsu shouted as ran over towards the man in front of him. The man only chuckled as he stood up greeting his son. His red haired clashed against the orange uniform. His dark charcoal eyes with filled with joy. How could someone who look so happy. Be locked up in here?

"Natsu, it's good to see you again son!" The man cheered as he ruffed up his son's hair. Which caused Natsu to pout. It was just like any Father and Son scene. It was as if Natsu's father was never in jail. It was just a regular time with his father. Lucy smiled, every time she had come to see Igneel it was always like this. Igneel never looked like a man who would hurt someone he loves. She can see that right now. The way he's messing up Natsu's hair. It's like he was never in jail. They were a family. They always will be.

"Lucy!" Igneel cheered as he slowly turned to face her. Igneel had always been very fond of Lucy. Even though Lucy doesn't see Igneel all the time, Natsu makes sure to talk a lot about her. Igneel had known the girl for a very long time. When Natsu and Lucy were little, they did visit Igneel together. The old man was even shocked by this. That little blonde girl had believed in Natsu. She believed that he didn't kill his wife. When Lucy wasn't able to come with Natsu. Natsu made sure to talk about Lucy the whole time. Every month he at least visited on his own, he had told Igneel everything. Even about her Father. Which Igneel found interesting. Believe me, he did not like it at all. What kind of Father abuses their own kid?

"Come on don't just stand there! Give me a huge hug!" He added with the world's biggest grin. Lucy could only laugh it off, as she walked up to the man. Igneel had always been huge with the hugs. Lucy could feel the life being sucked out of her. The man that was crushing her with his strength.

"Dad!" Natsu shouted trying to make him loosen his grip. Every time they came he always almost kill Lucy with his hugs. "Dad! Don't break them!" Natsu shouted. This automatically caught Igneel's attention. He slowly set the blonde down in front of him. As Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"Them?"

-X-

"I'm home!" Gray yelled. It's not like it matter if he yelled or not, no one would answer. Gray took off his coat and threw it over the chair. He sighed. He doesn't even seem to care anymore. He's still empty and broken. He's still not complete. He doesn't know the answer to his problem. His heart aces, he wants to cry, he's mad. It's almost like he's Jealous. But of what? He doesn't have a crush on anyone.

He only has his friends and family. There all happy. Why isn't he? He accepted his Mother's death? What more is there? He moved on. He should be happy. He should be laughing and smiling. So why isn't he?

" _Gray you can't tell Natsu." Lucy cried out as she didn't move from the corner of the room. He had just stood there frozen. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. She was pregnant? As in carrying a baby? He could only watch as she cried more. It was like her life was over. His sister pregnant. His best-friend's kid._

" _Natsu will hate me, Gray! Please don't tell him! He should be able to still have a free life!" Lucy cried out as she closed her eyes. Gray gripped his fist. It's not true. Natsu and Lucy have always been together. It's like they were meant to be. They helped each other. They are happy together._

" _That's not true!" Gray snapped at his sister. He could see the tears streaming down her face, but he still never moved. "You and Natsu are happy. You are everything to him, just like he is to you. It was fate for you guys to meet, and it was your destiny to fall in love." Lucy eyes widened at his words. This didn't sound like Gray at all. "So what is you pregnant?!" He snapped at her. "Would that really make a difference? You've been through so much together. Did he leave you because of your Father and scars? Did you leave him because people say his Father killed his Mother?" This caused Lucy to shake her head. "Lucy this is your fate and destiny. Natsu and you have a connection only you both can decide if this is what you want." He added. Lucy couldn't help but stare up at him with shock. Was this really the boy she grew up with?_

" _Who knows? Maybe this could be your happy ending to your own Fairy Tale?" He added with a small smile._

Is that why? Is it because everyone else is happy? Is he jealous because he wants to be happy? But isn't he happy? He has a family. He should be smiling and laughing. So why? Why does he feel left out? Why does he feel uncomplete? Is it because he wants his own happy ending? He wants his own happy ending to his Fairy Tale?

Gray quickly took a step away from the door. He was stopped in his tracks when he heard a crunching sound. Looking down at his feet. He could see that there was an envelope. Slowly picking up his foot, he reached down towards the letter. His eyes widened it was to his Father. What made it more curious was that, it didn't say where it was from.

-X-

"You're just in High School. How are the two of you going to raise a baby?" Igneel asked as he was sitting across from the table. Natsu and Lucy happened to be sitting in front of them. Their happy greeting turned into a serious conversation. Don't get Igneel wrong we was supper happy that he would have a grandchild. Then reality hit.

"We don't know." They both stated at the same time. They had thought about the same thing themselves. They didn't know the answer to that question. "I'm not giving up though." Natsu stated holding his fist tight right in front of him. "Sure were just a couple of High Schoolers, but I'm not going to let that stop me." Natsu stated as he just about to show just how determined he really is. "I'll get two more jobs if I have to, I'll work all night long. It doesn't matter if were High Schoolers." Natsu stated smirking. Lucy only watch with a huge smile on her face. She really loves this idiot. "I'll make it work. I won't stop until I reach my goal." Natsu added with his famous grin.

"Where's the baby going to stay?" Igneel asked. It seemed like he wanted to know just what these two teens had in mind. He wanted to make sure that they had plans. Lucy gulped as Natsu slowly looked at her.

"Until, we actually are able to live by _ourselves._ We agreed that it would be best if the baby stayed with me." Lucy added looking at Natsu as he nodded. "That way the baby has a stable home. Which Natsu will be able to visit any time he wants." She added the last part with a small smile. She could feel her courage grow. Maybe they could actually do this.

"What about supplies? Babies cost a lot of money." Natsu growled.

"I told you old man. I'll get 5 jobs if I have to. I'm not running away. Even if I will have lack of sleep, I won't give up. It's a promise." He stated holding out his hand. The hand he was holding out was in a fist. Igneel's eyes widened. He could clearly see a sliver ring on his finger. "A promise that I will keep beyond forever." Lucy's eyes widened. She only looked at the side of his face. He was smirking like a stupid idiot.

"Once were old enough, we'll be a real family. It doesn't matter if we are in High School. I love Lucy, and I love our child. It doesn't matter what people say or think. As long as they are happy, I'm happy. As long as we are together, I'm happy. I won't give up. That is one of my promises." Natsu stated. Lucy couldn't help but feel a tear fall down her face. Maybe Gray was right, this is her happy ending.

Igneel could help but smirk at his son. He definitely got his dumbness from his Mother, but this he got from him. He never gives up, and stands up for what he wants. That was him. That is his son. It would be a tough journey for those two, but they could pull it off. He could see the determination in Natsu's eyes, he wasn't going to give up. Igneel couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. His son is so grown up. Who would have thought that would happen. Looking over to Lucy, she looked so happy. She had a soft smile on her face as she looked up at Natsu. She was even crying. Igneel couldn't help but grin. This little teen in front of him, was the best thing that ever happened to Natsu. She made him alive again.

"I have something to request for the two of you." They all snapped out of their thoughts to look over at the blonde teen. She looked right Igneel, not even avoiding his eyes.

"I don't want our child to have my last name." She stated blankly. They just watched her in shock, she was upset. She looked like she wanted to cry, but she was also determined. "If Natsu and I are not married when this baby is born. I don't want our child to have the Hearfilia name. I don't want our son or daughter to be born with the same name as that man." Lucy stated covering her eyes to wipe the tears away. She really didn't want to cry; but every time she thought of that man, it lead to her crying.

"Mister Igneel, I'm asking you. Please allow our child to be born with the Dragneel last name even if we are not married?!" She stated. Natsu and Igneel knew Lucy hated her Father, but they didn't expect her to say this. They weren't mad, if anything it made them really happy.

"Lucy," Igneel mumbled which caused the blonde to look at him. He gave her a soft smile. "How many times do I need to say this? Call me Igneel. _Mister_ sounds too old for me." He stated as he started chuckling.

"Well you are old." Natsu stated as he chuckled. Lucy couldn't help but smile. No she was wrong.

Gray wasn't just maybe right.

This was her happy ending.

-X-

"See Lucy, I told you there was nothing to worry about." Natsu stated as he reassured his girlfriend over and over again. There had been a long talk in the car ride on the way to seeing his Father. It was mainly Lucy's worrying. She was worried that Igneel would hate her, that he would blame her for killing his son's future. Of course Natsu thought the opposite. Igneel would be mad that he killed Lucy's future, and that he was stupid no to use protection. Over all they were both completely wrong. Igneel didn't think any different of them. He still loves them, he even supports them. They went there to tell Igneel the truth, and they did. They both love each other deeply, but they are too young to get married. This was the best option. Everything they had told Igneel was their plan.

The baby would stay with Lucy, and Natsu would be able to visit whenever he wants. It would be hard staying away from his child, but he couldn't just live at the Fulbuster's house with her. The baby also couldn't live with him, not with his Foster Father. He smokes in the house all the time, a bunch of people play poker in the basement all the time. It was no living condition for a baby.

"Natsu, how am I going to tell my Mother?" Lucy asked as they looked at the ground walking up to the house. That's also another thing they need to worry about. They both decided it would be best to tell Igneel first. Then Lucy's family.

"It's easy, just like telling my Father." Natsu stated as he pushed open the door into the house. He knew it wouldn't be that simple though. His father wasn't exactly able to live with him, so he knew Igneel wouldn't be that upset. He wouldn't have to deal with a baby all the time. Of course they would take their child to visit with them. Lucy's Mother would be in the same house. She would have to deal with having a baby around.

"I just don't think it's that simple Natsu." Lucy stated as she took a step into her house, and she turned around. "What if-"She was cut off when Natsu put his hand over her mouth? She looked at him confused. He was glaring at her? He looked really mad, like beyond pissed. She was about to ask something else, but he stopped her. He slowly moved her to the side as he took a step into the house.

"Natsu?" She whisper, but he only shushed her as he took another step into the house. "Something is off." He stated as he kept walking into the house. Lucy only followed in shock. He wasn't wrong. The whole Livingroom was torn up. The lights were knocked over on the floor, the furniture was flipped over, and tables were broken. It looked like a war went on in here.

"What the-" Lucy was cut off again when Natsu put his hand over her mouth. He slowly walked over towards the kitchen trying not to make a sound. Lucy followed closely behind; she didn't know what was going on, but she didn't want to leave Natsu's side. If you thought the Livingroom was bad, you should see the kitchen.

"Gray?!" Lucy cried out, as she ran right to her brother's side. He was out cold on the floor. Blood all over his hands and face. The room itself had glass everywhere. The windows were smashed, the Glass cabinets were smashed. There was glass all over the floor. Lucy flipped Gray over so he was on his back, as she ran her fingers through his hair. Looking down at the ground next to him, there were a bunch of empty beer bottles. Some of them were broken others were in pieces. Looking back at Gray. He looked pale, he was freezing. Lucy felt no warmth on him at all. It was like he was dead.

Lucy was wrong. This is not her happy ending. Not by a long shot.

 **A/N:**

Hi! Sorry about the late update! I hope you like this chapter! I decided it was a good time to add in Gray's drama. Note each Character will have the own dramatic story. So basically Gray's is about him trying to find his 'Happy Ending.' He was a kid whose Mother died. He didn't want this Step Family, but he liked them anyway. Everyone around him is always happy. Then he starts to realize that he's not happy himself. He wants the Fairy Tale ending that everyone has. And as for the house looking like a mess and him looking dead. You will find out in the next Chapter!

Leave a review to let me know what you think! Until next time.

_SnowyFireFlame


	8. His Choice

**Normal POV**

It had been a foggy day. No one spoke, no one had said a word since last night. The raven haired teen had been rushed to the hospital last night. No one had said a word since then. There was nothing they could say. All that was in the room, was the machines beeping. You could hear people crying, but that had died down. It seems like no one had the spirit to cry anymore. Except for one.

"It's not fair." The blonde cried, as she looked at her brother. She hadn't looking at this. He looked like he was still gone. His body didn't look as pale, but it's still not the same. He looked normal, but he wasn't awake. He wasn't waking up. The last thing she would want is for him to leave. Just the thought of that was making her more upset.

"We know Lucy." Her pink haired boyfriend stated as he held her tightly. They had been in the room for the longest amount of time. Lucy had been crying the whole time, and since the first drop Natsu has been trying to cheer her up. Of course nothing did. All she did was cry over her brother, as she sat on Natsu's lap. The only thing he could do was hold her close to him, and try to keep her calm. He was worried about her health. She didn't get any sleep last night, which made him worried about the baby. She's been crying all night as they waited to see Gray.

"I'm sure Gray will be okay, Lucy-Chan." Levy stated as she sat on the other side of Gray's bed. She had been here all night with Lucy and Natsu, just like everyone else. Natsu called each one of them over the phone. They all dropped everything they were doing to come and see Gray. Of course, none of them liked this one bit.

"Besides Lucy. You should get some rest, for the baby." Erza stated giving the blonde a soft smile. They all knew about the truth. Natsu and Lucy were having a baby. Did it shock them? Yes. Did they think less of them? No. It doesn't matter what they did. Their family. It doesn't matter what anyone says. They've all been together from the start.

"Erza is right, Lucy. If you put too much stress on yourself, it could affect the baby." Mira added as she pleaded with her friend. She could only watch as Lucy cried, and Natsu held her closer to him. He was trying to calm her down, but nothing seemed to work. Natsu would even rock his body side to side, to make her calm down. Nothing worked. It was hard for the blonde haired teen. Her Father wanted custody of her, Gray's in the hospital, she's a pregnant teenager in high school.

"I c-can't help I-it. I just want Gray to w-wake u-up." She cried out which caused her to hiccup from crying to so much. Everyone frowned. They hated seeing a family member cry. Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a knock on the door. The door slowly opened to revel a man with purple spiky hair and glasses.

"Hello, I'm Gray Fulbuster's Doctor." He stated as he slowly walked over to Gray. Levy had to get up of course from her seat, so the Doctor could get a better look at Gray.

"Any news Doc?" Gajeel asked as he was leaning against the wall. He hasn't said a word since he walked into the room. It was clear that he was worried about his friend, but no emotion came to him. Everyone new Gajeel didn't like showing emotion, but they all new he did care. He did care.

"We managed to get all the alcohol out of his system. It appears that Mister Fulbuster, had an Alcohol Overdoes." This gasped to fill the room.

"That can't be true. Gray doesn't drink!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. She had lived with Gray her whole life and never had he once drank. Lucy watched as the Doctor slowly turned his gaze to meet hers.

"I can _assure_ you, that this was the case. You had brought him here, because of this _reason_. He was near death. I don't know what possessed this boy, to _drink so much_. But if you had brought him in a second later, the terms would have been worse."

"He's okay now, right?" Levy asked in shock. Everyone was shocked. In a million years, they would have never thought that Gray would- that Gray would almost kill himself.

"Everything appears to be fine with the boy. He's back to normal."

"So, why isn't he awake?" Erza asked. "If everything is fine with him. Why hasn't he woken up?" The Doctor sighed as he turned back to the bed. He watched as Gray's chest fell up and down. He was breathing, but he wasn't awake.

"It appears that not only there was an Alcohol Overdoes. Your friend has been surfing from Depression." The Doctor stated, as he frowned.

"Depression?" Gajeel quoted, as if trying to get the Doctor to continue.

"It appears that we could fix his body, but not himself mentally. In cases with people who have Depression, it ends with them trying to kill themselves. In such cases like this one, it's with an Alcohol Overdoes. He appears he was trying to kill himself, but you brought him here before the Alcohol could finish the job. There are cases were this has happened before. We could heal his body, but not him mentally." The Doctor stated bluntly.

"Just what are you saying?" Natsu asked giving the Doctor a cold hard stare.

"What I'm saying is," The Doctor took a huge breath. "Right now, it's his choice. It's his choice if he wants to wake up or not."

Everyone froze. They could never see Gray again. They could never hear him laugh, hear him talk, see him fight Natsu. They could never see him again. None of them wanted that. Gray was their family. He made them laugh, they made him laugh. But why? Why was he Depressed? They don't understand. Maybe they never will. Why did he not want to live? Why did he do this? Why would he not want to wake up? Why would he leave them?

If they could choose, they would all make him wake up. They would all make him come back. But it wasn't their choice. Only one person could make him want to live, that was himself?

It's His Choice.

 **-X-**

He was stuck. He was floating. To his right was the light, to his left was darkness. He was stuck in between. He had nowhere to go. He was lost. His body, was floating. He wasn't head towards the dark or light side. He was stuck in between. He couldn't move. He could only move his head to look at either side. Either way he could never move to one of the sides. He was stuck. He couldn't move forward or backward.

"Gray?" Slowly looking up above him. He couldn't speak. He couldn't smile. He felt so much. Pain, sadness, happiness. He saw a women above him. She had bright dark purple hair; which was down to her chin, black eyes; full of hope. She wore a long white flowy dress that reached to her ankles. He could only watch as she got closer to him. Her voice was a sound of an angel. The sound of someone that was here to help him, save him. Her voice made him feel so joyful, but so much pain came along with it.

"Mom?' Gray questioned in shock. He hadn't seen his mother in years. She died. She was sick and passed away. What is she doing here? Why is he able to see her? He can't see the de- Wait! Does that mean he died? Is that the only reason that he can see her? He wasn't mad. He remembered what happened. He remembered why he drank so much. He remembered everything.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" She asked in shock. This caused Gray to smile. He might be dead, but she's here. She's with him. He can see her again. He can hear her voice. The voice that he grew up with. The voice that guided him.

"I died." He stated bluntly. He doesn't care. What's wrong if he's gone? He can see his Mother again. They can be together again. He will be happy. If he's happy, then he can live with being dead. Everyone else is happy, so why can't he? Why can't he be happy? All his life he's wanted nothing more than to see his Mother. He's wanted nothing more. That'll make him happy. His friends are all happy. Why can't he be? If being dead, makes him happy. Then he doesn't mind. "Besides, I don't care if I'm dead. As long as I'm here with you. I'm happy." Gray stated staring at his Mother. She could only watch as a single tear ran down his face. She didn't believe it.

"Is that true?" She asked in a harsh way. "Would you really be happy, not seeing your friends anymore? No hearing them laugh, not laughing with them? You won't be able to pick fights anymore, you can't eat your favorite foods. You can't be a normal kid. Your life just is beginning. Why would you give it up?" She asked as she looked right into his eyes. He hadn't realized she was right above him. If only he could move. He could hug her. He could hug her again.

"I'm not happy." He stated looking right at his mother. "Everyone else, is happy. I just- I'm not happy. I don't know, why. I'm happy for everyone, but not for myself. I'm not the same after you left. I just want you back." He didn't know why he was crying. He felt like a little boy again. He was crying like a little boy in front of his Mother. He wanted her back, he wants to hug her. He wants to be happy.

"Gray, I never left in the first place." She smiled, looking down at her son. He had grown up so much. He was so much older. She was upset for not being around. She had missed her son so much. There was nothing she could do about it though. She died. That's it. She can't be with him, but she still is. "I'm right here." She added putting her hand right over his chest.

He could feel it, he could feel her. He could feel the tears pouring down his face. He wasn't stuck anymore. He could move. He could feel it. His arms wrapped around her, bringing her into a huge. He could hug her. She was there. She was right in front of him. He was crying like a baby. "You're not dead; I don't know why you're here, you need to head back home." She added pulling him away from the hug and whipping the tears off his cheeks.

"I-I don't want to go." He begged as he grabbed a hold of her hands. He didn't move them away from his face, he was just holding them. "I-I don't want to leave you! I just got you back! Please, don't make me go back. I'm happier here." He cried out as tears fell. He was like a 5 year old kid fighting to stay with his Mother. Who could blame him? He hadn't seen her for years. She was his mother.

"Gray Fullbuster, do you really believe that crap?" Looking up to meet his Mother's eyes, he could tell she was mad at him. "How do you think your friends feel? Why would you give up your life for nothing?" She muttered out. "Its life, you're not going to be happy all the time. Didn't your friends have a rough time before they were happy? What's his name- Natsu! Didn't he grow up without his dad, and your blonde step sister- Lucy! Didn't she have an abusive Father?"

"How did you-?" He was completely shocked. How in the hell… Did she know about Natsu and Lucy? She had never meant them. He actually meant Natsu right after his Mother died. Lucy came later. How did she know about their past?

"They both had a rough past, just like you. Did they ever want to give up? They were both sad until they found each other, and now they're happy. Your happiness will come. It'll just take time." She added. Gray was about to speak, but she continued.

"I never wanted to die, Gray! I never wanted to close my eyes, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy." She stated smiling as she whipped another tear away from his face. He watched in shock as a single tear dropped down her face. "I'm happy, because I got to have you. I'm happy because of you." His eyes widened. "Just because your life is rough, it doesn't mean you should give up."

He didn't know what to say next. What should he say? She wasn't wrong. She was far from wrong. He's in a rough spot, but that shouldn't drag him down. Why? Why is he so stupid? He's not alone. His best friend's dad is in jail. His Step-Sister was abused. Why is he making it harder on himself? Why can't he get over this? If Natsu and Lucy can get over their problems, he could do it too.

"Gray, I believe that it's time for you to go." This caused him to bring his Mother into a tight hug. Fear came over him. It was like she was putting him to bed, and he was afraid of the monster's getting to him. He didn't want her to leave him. Not again.

"You can't leave. Not when I just got to see you again!" He cried out. He was like a little child begging for his Mother to stay. To save him. You could hear her giggle as she gently hugged him back.

"I never left, I've been right with you the whole time." Gray was shocked he could feel water hit his head. His Mother was crying. She was crying. "Gray, you must make your choice. Head towards the Light, or go into the Darkness. It is your choice. One will lead you to the real world, the other will end you."

"Which leads me to which?" Gray asked. Looking to the left was pitch black, and to the right was the light. How would he know which side to choose? Which side lead him to his family? Which side lead him closer to his Mother?

"I can't tell you that." Gray snapped his head up looking at his Mother. She still had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to leave him, she didn't want to go. She also didn't want him to die. "It's up for you to decide."

"H-How can I?" Gray asked as tears slipped down his face. He never wanted to see his Mother cry. He never wants to leave her, he wants to stay with her forever. Will that make him happy? Will giving up really make him happy?

"You will, from here." She moved her hand right over his heart. "Just follow your heart, and it will lead you to your happiness." Follow his heart? She makes it sound so easy. "It's your choice, Gray." He hadn't realized that she kissed him on his forehead. She use to do that all the time. "I'll always be with you." His eyes widened, when he saw a sparkle in front of him. She was glowing, and getting lighter. He panicked once he could see that she was disappearing. He could start to see threw her. She looked like a white clear shadow. She was vanishing.

"Please, don't leave!" Gray cried out as he reached out for her. He was shocked when he couldn't feel her. His hands went right through her. He just saw her again, and now she's leaving.

"I never left in the first place. I love you, Gray."

It was the last thing she said before she vanished. He was still reaching out for her, but she was gone. After all these years, he finally got to see her again. He was happy. He could see her, talk to her, and hug her. He got to see his mother, just one last time. It made him happy. He wasn't just crying, because he was sad. He was happy, because he saw her. The women that had raised him. He got to hear her voice. It made him so happy. He couldn't help, but cry.

He didn't want to leave her, but he also didn't want to leave his family. They have helped him out so much before, just like she had. He knew what his choice was. No one could make him change his answer.

It was His Choice and His Choice alone.

 **A/N:**

 **Hi guys! It's been a while since I've updated. Like I said, I've been bust studying for Finals and such. I probably will update this Story again in a couple of days. Anyway I would like to announce, my happiness with this Story! I truly love all the comments about it! I love reading all your reviews! They get me more motivated to write! About this Chapter; I wanted to make it seem like Gray was torn between going back home, or staying with his Mother. His heart will lead him to his happiness, so who knows what will happen.**

 **The next Chapter will be just as good. Just warning you though, it's not going to continue on in this time period. The next chapter is going to be from the past. That's right, were going back into their past. It'll be quite interesting. Don't you think?**

 **That's how I was going to write this story. I was going to have some chapters from when they were all little in them. Which those chapters would be told throughout the whole story!**

 **Please tell me what you think! Leave a REVIEW! Until next time!**

 **SnowyFireFlame**


	9. Having a Plan

**Waring: This Chapter takes place 4 years ago. When everyone was in 6** **th** **Grade.**

 **NORMAL POV**

It had been two years. Two years for the little blonde girl. It was the best two years of her life. She was so happy, to meet so many people. She was so happy, to have friends. Her Father never wanted her to leave the house, she never got the chance to play with the other kids. She never got to laugh, have fun. He was strict. If she ever stepped foot out of the line- let's just say it wouldn't end good.

"Oi, Luce are you going to just stand there?" She was snapped out of her thoughts. Turning around she could see her best friend. He was standing there with his stupid grin on his face. His pink spiky hair, his bright joyful eyes. He was truly the one that helps her the most. He makes her laugh when she's upset. He gives her so much joy, in the stupidest things. He made her life eventful. With him every day, it was an amazing adventure.

"Sorry, Natsu!" She stated as she quickly ran up to catch up with him. He smiled as he continued talking and making jokes. Which caused Lucy to laugh. It's always been like that between the two of them. Everyone could see it, as they walked down the hallways together. Separately they have nothing, but together they have so much. Before they meant, they were both broken. After that faithful in counter in the woods, they fixed each other. They're no longer two broken pieces, but a whole piece.

"There are the love birds!" A girl with short curly blue hair stated. She was wear jean short overalls, with a yellow tank top under it, and black boots. As Lucy and Natsu walked into the room. They both instantly blushed at the comment.

"No were not!" They both snapped at the same time. Everyone just smirked in agreement. They all knew that Lucy and Natsu both had a huge crush on each other. Everyone knows, well except for themselves. It was easy figuring it out. First, there always together. Gray tells them all the time that Natsu will come over and hang out with them both. Knowing Natsu's and Gray's relationship it was mainly Natsu wanting to hang out with Lucy. Second, they're very close. Even when there hanging out with everyone, it still feels like Natsu and Lucy are in their own little world. Third, Lucy blushes around Natsu a lot. Every little sweet thing he does makes her blush. Of course Natsu is too dense to know what it means. Fourth, Natsu gets very jealous when Lucy talks to another guy. If it's not one of their friends, he tries to get her attention back on him. He doesn't not like other guys around her, but him and their friends.

"Sure… you aren't." Erza stated as if them liking each other was a lie. Of course it was all sarcasm. It's only a matter of time, before Natsu and Lucy start dating. She frowned, like that would ever happen though. They're both stupidly dense. They need help. They would be such a cute couple. They just need to be pushed in the right direction.

"Can we stop talking about this?" The raven haired boy stated. He was currently leaning against the back of his seat with his feet on the desk. Erza had snapped at him many times before, about having feet on the desk. Just like last time, this was no different. He quickly set his feet on the floor as Erza gave him the death glair.

"See, at least someone doesn't think were in love! Thank you, Gray!" Lucy pointed out as she smiled at Gray. She might have known Gray the longest, but she doesn't know him the most. She knows almost everything about Natsu. He can be an open book, sometimes. It took a long time for him to ever open up to her, but he did. It took a long time of trust, just like her trust in him. She can almost tell him everything, except for some things. It was manly about her Father, but Natsu knows the most of that anyway. He had found out. It wasn't hard to find out either, she did have a lot of scars. Plus, Natsu is a very curious person.

Gray is different though. She lives with Gray, she knows what he likes and dislikes. She knows what happened to his Mother. She knows a lot about him, but sometimes she feels like she knows nothing. He's a hard person to get to know. He doesn't like talking about his past, he's not an open book. She's been with Gray longer than her other friends, yet she doesn't even really know him. She knows that he _use_ to hate her. They were never on good terms when they first meant. He would always ignore her, and avoid her, he'd even yell at her. She never gave up though, then one day everything changed. Gray was getting bullied at school, and she jumped in the middle of the fight. She took all the hits for him. She stood up for him. To Gray she was really hurt, but she had always dealt with more pain.

"What do you mean? I just don't want it to turn into a 3 hour debate about you two. Besides we all know the truth." He stated smirking over towards his friend-enemy and sister. "You _love_ each other." He sang out. This caused both Natsu and Lucy's faces to turn a bright red color. Almost like Erza's hair color.

"W-We do not!" They both yelled at the same time which caused their friends to snicker. They don't know why there friends keep saying that. All they are is best friends. If you have a close friend of the opposite sex, does it mean that you love them? Of course not! Why are there friends thinking like that? They both have no idea.

Before anymore teasing could go one the bell rang for class to begin. Lucky them. Slowly all of them headed to their seats, as more students came into the room. Lucy sat at the back of the classroom, mainly because the teacher wanted to put trouble students in the front. To the left of Lucy was Levy. In front of Levy was Erza. To the right of Lucy was an empty desk. In front of the empty desk sat no other than her brother Gray. It seemed like all of them sat together, except for one. Looking in the front of the class room, in Gray's row was Natsu. Mr. Hendrix made Natsu sit in the front of the room, because he would never listen. It's not like putting him up there made a difference. All he does is look out into the hallway, and wait for class to end.

"Before we get started onto today's lessons, it's appears that we have a new student today." Mr. Hendrix stated as he walked over to the door. You could hear whispers got throughout the room. It was unusual to get a new student in the middle of the year. When Mr. Hendrix opened the door you could see a boy about their age walking in. He wore army green cargo pants, with a white plain T-Shirt, and a black sip-up jacket. His hair was spiky blonde, and his eyes dark blue eyes were to die for. Everyone could all ready tell he would be popular with the girls. You could even hear some girls sigh as they stared at him.

"Hello," He stated as he waved his hand to everyone. His voice sounded deep for just a 6th grader. "My names, Sting Eucliffe. Hope I'll get to know everyone one of you." He added with a big smile in the end. It was more like a grin.

"Mr. Eucliffe is you don't mind taking you seat, next to Lucy in the back of room. That would be great." Mr. Hendrix added. He was a very impatient teacher. He always wants to get everything done before class would end. That way he didn't have to teach the whole class period. He was also very strict about his teaching. He makes sure everyone is listening and paying attention. That way he won't have to reteach a lesson.

Sting made his way into the back of the classroom, as Mr. Hendrix started writing the agenda on the board. He does that every morning, so the class knows what they are doing today. Each day was always the same. He starts off with English, then goes into Math, History is the next thing before the lunch break. After the lunch break they had Science and Gym. It's a weird schedule considering other schools. For some reason this school runs differently. You always have the same teacher the whole year, and the same classmates.

"Hi," Lucy thoughts were broken off as she looked up from her notebook. Lucy was one of the smartest people in the classes. She never pays attention in class, but she knows everything. No one knows why, it's like she just has a 'gift.' She doesn't need to listen to understand things, all she needs is the problem and answer. Like in math, all she needs is the problem and the answer. She can figure out the steps to get the answer every time. She has a 'gift' that most students want.

"Hi," Lucy mumbled looking over at Sting. That now empty desk to here right, sat the new student. Even though Lucy did have a lot of friends, she had always been the shy girl. She only lets a few people into her shell, which is manly Natsu and Gray because they are with her all the time. She does spend a lot of time with Levy and Erza as well, so they also know a lot about her. She's always been really shy, which was caused by her Father. If she spoke out in a wrong way, it would end badly. Over the years of living with him, she never speaks out. That way things don't end so badly for her. Even her friends realized that is the reason to why she is shy. She doesn't take much to other people.

"Uneven Bars. Nice." Slowly Lucy looked up from her drawing to look back over at Sting. If she were bored in class, she would start to doodle. A lot of those _doddles_ end up being gymnastic related. Everyone she knew never figured out what she would be drawing. She wasn't an artist, but it wasn't hard to get. Everyone can tell it has something to do with bars. Everyone always thinks its dance related. To Lucy's surprise it was the first time someone got it.

"Y-You know about gymnastics?" Lucy asked in a bit of shock and shy voice. She was never the one to start a conversation, not unless she knew the person.

"Not really," This caused her shoulders to fall a bit, as she slowly looked back at her drawing. She didn't know why, but she felt joy when he brought it up. It seemed like someone finally knew about gymnastics. Her friends always supports her, but it's not the same. They don't understand a thing. "But, I do have a friend of mine, who loves the sport." Sting stated as he watched her face shine again. He could tell that she was upset, so it would be best to cheer her up. He doesn't know why, but she should always be smiling. Her face seems like it should always have a smile. He didn't know why, he felt that way though.

Even though they were supper quite. A certain blue haired girl couldn't help, but watch her friend smile. She had never seen Lucy, so talkative before, not with someone she just meant. She could tell that they were talking about gymnastics back and forward. To be honest, she didn't know anything about gymnastics. All she knew was that Lucy really liked it, and she was really good at it. Maybe one day she might be a champion. Levy couldn't help, but smile. Lucy's face showed happiness, she was only ever like that with them. After seeing a complete stranger make her smile, made her so happy.

"Levy, look." This caused the blue haired girl to look at her red haired friend. Erza had her finger pointing towards the front. Levy raised her brow. Just why the hell was Erza pointing to the front of the room? Erza usually gets mad, when people to pay attention in class. Deciding to just go along with her, Levy followed Erza's finger. What she found was Natsu. She was confused until she took a closer look. He look mad, maybe even beyond made. He was gripping onto his pencil, it looked like he wanted to snap it in half. Why? Why did Natsu look so mad?

Her eyes widened when she heard a giggle come from her blonde haired friend. Looking over, Lucy was covering her mouth trying her best not to laugh, as Sting gave her a huge grin. It could almost compete with Natsu. Looking back at Natsu, she could see that his grip on the pencil tightened. That's why he's mad? Sting made Lucy laugh? Or is it because he's jealous? Natsu was always known to get Lucy's attention. Most of the times, he wants all her attention. It like he can never get enough. He causes trouble in classes, because he wants everyone to look at him. Levy's ears perked up to a sound of both Lucy and Sting snickering. He was jealous, because Sting was getting her attention. Natsu wasn't getting any of it. This caused a smirk to form on her lips.

She has a plan.

 **A/N:**

 **Hi guys! I know it's been a long time since I last updated. I've been really sick and in the hospital. Once I was free to get out, I had so much work to do! My teachers decided to give me everything at once! I'm almost caught up, so YEAH! Anyway about this Chapter. I really love stories that introduce the past during the present. I thought, I should do that too! I hope you liked this Chapter! Sorry it's not as long as the last one! As you can tell though a few Characters are missing! Mainly because they haven't shown up yet. Also Natsu and Lucy are not yet together. I thought it would be better to start off the past, when they start to realize that they like each other. Which Levy has a plan for!**

 **Anyway in the next Chapter. It will take place in the present. It will start back up on Gray again, so be prepared for an emotional ride!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **-SnowyFireFlame.**


	10. A Connection

**WARNING: This takes place during the present time. NOT THE PAST.**

 **NORMAL POV**

Sometimes the best thing you can do is cry. To just let it all out. To let your guard down. Not for him. The pink haired teen had been up all night. It was mainly to make sure that his girlfriend would fall asleep. She had been crying ever since she left the hospital. Seeing Gray in the hospital bed just broke her. She had known Gray her whole life. If something would ever happen to him, she wouldn't know what to do. Natsu had been trying to help ever since they came back home with Layla. Silver made it clear that he would stay all night at the hospital with his son. That did make Lucy feel a bit better. Just knowing that one of Gray's family members will be there with him, made her feel just a bit better.

Of course it was a rough night for both of them. Lucy had been crying non-stop, which made Natsu even more worried. He was already scared enough as it is. Being in High School and having your girlfriend be pregnant already put so much on you. Then having your best friend in the hospital made it so much worse. It was a huge bump in the road that neither of them could go over.

The night had been full of crying, and sadness. Natsu couldn't make her tears stop, she just kept crying and crying. He always hated to see her cry. He always cheered her up when she did, but this time it was different. No one made fun of her, she didn't get hurt, and she didn't remember something sad. He couldn't fix it this time. That was all up to Gray. All he could do was comfort her while she cried. He did everything he could, but he didn't feel like he did anything. She was still sad, still lost. All he did was hold her close until she cried herself to sleep. That's all he could have done. It makes him feel weak.

For him this was just all one big nightmare… He wanted to believe that Gray would wake up and come back, but could that really happen? He hated seeing his best friend on the bed with wires wrapped around him… He HATED IT. Natsu wanted so badly for this nightmare to end. He wished he could close his eyes and wake up the next morning forgetting what had happened. You don't know how much he wishes to wake up and see Gray down stairs eating food. He misses his best friend. They might have fought a lot, but Gray was so much more than a friend to him… Gray was like his brother.

" _You want us to do WHAT?!" The two boys shouted at the top of their lungs. They couldn't be hearing this right… This old man has lost his mind. He merrily flinched hearing the high-pitch voices screaming at him. He knew that the truth was hard to hear, but still there over reacting._

" _You heard me ya' damn brats. Natsu has an amazing arm and Gray is the best Cather on the team. If I put ya' two together… This team will be unstoppable." Coach Gildarts stated smirking at his plan as he patted himself on the back._

" _But Sensei… Natsu and Gray don't quit get along too well." The boy quickly shut his mouth as Gildarts shout a glare his way. "NONSENSE!" Gildarts shouted to no one in particular as he had thought of this problem before. Natsu and Gray only gulped as they saw Gildarts smirk. Whatever this man was thinking… Had to be something bad for them._

" _That's why I'm forcing them to work together." He added with a wide smirk. The two boys couldn't believe how weird their baseball coach is. "Natsu, Gray you both have got one week to connect!" He demanded._

" _Connect?" They asked confused. Sometimes they question their coach's sanity._

" _Ya'll have one week to be able to become partners… You practice together, hang out together, do whatever you can to build yourself as partners. I need you two to trust each other. I need a pitcher and a catcher who can work in sink for this to work." Natsu and Gray stood their frozen… Gildarts wants them to work together?_

" _WHAT?!" They both shout at the same time. Gray stepped forward towards Gildarts as if he had been having a nightmare._

" _Coach you can't honestly suggest that Dragneel and I work together?" Gray asked almost as if hinting that this couldn't be real. Him… Work with Dragneel… It was like a horrible nightmare. Who would want to work with a pink hair loner? Gray only stood in shock as his coach only seemed to nod in agreement._

" _You've got to be kidding me! He thinks home-plate is 1_ _st_ _base!" A tick mark appeared on Natsu's forehead._

" _Well at least I'm not a cold hearted player that only cares about himself!" Gray gritted his teeth in anger. Who is he calling a cold hearted player?!_

" _Well at least I'm not a hot-head that gets mad bout' everything!" Right before Natsu and Gray both could leap at each other Gildarts had to grab them both by the back of their shirts. These boys… He didn't understand. Why are they fighting? He can even see it… They both had a hard life, but they both choose to push others away. Why? Gildarts didn't understand… They both seemed to similar. Why aren't they getting along? He sighed._

 _Guess he'll just have to resort to another measure... Force them to get along._

" _That's it! You two are going to get along weather you like it or not! You have one week. If ya both fail… You are no longer a part of this team!" Natsu and Gray couldn't begin to even explain how stupid this was. They both huffed and shot their heads in different directions._

 _Neither of them knew at the time... This was a start to bring them both not only to a strong friendship… But it brought together as brothers._

 _ **-X-**_

 _The Raven haired boy couldn't do anything but grumble as he made his way down the lunch line. "Stupid Gildarts… This is stupid." He hated having to hang out with the hot-headed pink haired boy. He didn't want to be hanging around someone whose Father killed his mother. He didn't want to be around a son's criminal. Heck, he didn't even want to be around any in general._

 _He knew the stories of the Dragneel boy his was nothing more than a son's criminal to Gray. Heck, Gray had better things to do then hang out with the pink haired loser. What didn't help him at all was that his step-sister was friends with the loser. For some unknown reason they were friends. Which Gray HATED. He hates having to walk home with the boy and seeing him at his house. Yet, worst of all is that he has to play baseball with him. His life couldn't get any worse._

 _Yet, he had to live with it. If he wanted to be on the team he needed to be able to work with the loser. He'd do anything to play baseball. Even if he has to hang out with a criminal's son._

" _Where is he anyway?" Gray mumbled as he looked out into the court yard. He could see his step-sister hanging out with some of her girlfriends. He saw her smile and wave towards his way, which he only did in return. He didn't get along with Lucy at first but after a while… She did warm up to him. Her friends were even pretty nice. He was glad to see that she was getting along with everyone. Not that he was worried for her. She such a nice kind girl. He just worried about the people like Dragneel being her friend. Unfortunately for him, Dragneel and his sister's relationship was very strong._

 _Gray sighed as he now just realized where Dragneel was… Sitting on top of the hill under the tree. Why didn't he think of it before? He always sees him during lunch time under the tree all alone. As Gray got closer to the tree he could clearly see the boy lying down with that weird white scarf covering his eyes._

" _Why do you always come all the way over here?" Gray almost hissed out. He was annoyed that he HAD to sit with Dragneel in the first place._

" _Ya' don't need to hang out with me in the first place." Natsu hissed back from the ground. Gray only glared at him… Dragneel was lucky that he couldn't see the face Gray was giving him._

" _Don't you remember? Coach demanded that we hang out… Besides they are other kids on the team in this school that were told to 'spy' on us." Gray quoted as he sat down in the shade but left some distance between him and Dragneel._

" _How could I forget when you keep grumbling about it?" Natsu quoted back. Gray sent the pink haired boy another glare, but soon rolled his eyes from the comment. This is how it had been for a couple days. They just sit together and not talk. Gray didn't mind it, the less talking the better it was. Yet, something caught Gray's eye this time… Usually the boy had always had a lunch on the ground next to him, but this time was different._

" _Aren't you going to eat lunch?" Gray asked breaking the silence._

" _What are you my mom?" The pink haired boy chuckled back. Gray's eye brow twitched._

" _No, but you still should eat." Gray pointed out. He was confused. Why was he acting like he almost cared?_

" _Gee… Thanks, but I don't have any money." He spoke slowly. "Not every kid has parents to lend them money." It was silent for the next few minutes. Gray hadn't spoken a word after that. How did Dragneel say that with no emotion behind it? He didn't know why he was doing this, but he picked up the apple off his plate and tossed it at the boy._

 _Natsu slowly sat up feeling something land on his stomach. It didn't hurt him at all, but it felt weird to him. His eye's widened for a split second looking at the bright red apple in his hands. Gray had given this too him? Why? Didn't he hate him?_

" _What's this for?" Natsu asked as he held the apple in his hand. He could clearly see Gray roll his eyes, but he chooses to ignore it and wait for an answer._

" _What do you think it's for stupid? You said you had no money for lunch, and I couldn't let you slow me down during practice tonight because you didn't eat any food… So this was my compromise." Gray added like it was the easiest thing to say in the world. Natsu's eyes widened a bit after hearing that. Is what Gray said true? Did he really mean it?_

" _You also never answered my question." Natsu just stared at Gray with a confused look. What was he talking about? "Why do you always come up here?" Natsu sat there in shock. What was Gray trying to get out of him today? What was his goal? First he gives him food and now he's actually talking to him? This doesn't seem right._

" _Why you so talkative today?" Natsu asked bluntly. Natsu only watched as Gray seem to freeze in his spot. Had he been communicating with Dragneel? What was happening to him? It had to be with the mission Gildarts both gave them… Yeah that was it!_

 _Right as Natsu was about to bit a piece of the apple off Gray spoke up. "Well… We need to talk in order to get along and stay on the team." Natsu froze in midair before sinking his teeth into the apple. "Besides Gildarts told us to get to know each other better. If we work together then we both can stay on the time. It's not like we want to work with each other anyway." Gray blankly stated._

" _That's it then, huh?" Gray slowly looked up to see Dragneel sitting in front of him. "How could I think otherwise…" Natsu mumbled. He didn't know that Gray had heard that last little part. Natsu didn't know why but it felt as if sadness had surround him, because yet again someone didn't even want to be his friend._

 _Gray only watched as Dragneel stood up slowly and tossed the apple back towards him. Gray only watched as Dragneel slowly wrapped the scarf around his neck and started heading back down towards the court yard. Gray quickly stood up and gathered his stuff before running after the boy._

" _Wait! Where are you going?!" Gray shouted as he quickly grabbed Dragneel's shoulder and twisted him around. Natsu only growled at the feeling of someone pulling him back, but right as he saw Gray his anger filled him._

" _Nowhere with you…" Gray looked at him confused. Weren't they sort of getting along a second ago? What had happened?_

" _Gildarts said that-"_

" _Gildarts said this! Gildarts said that!" Natsu mocked in Gray's voice as he looked at Gray right in the eyes. "Guess what! I don't care what Gildarts thinks… He's stupid if he thinks that I can get along with someone like you!" Natsu spat out. Gray was taken back by that statement. What the hell had just happened to the boy in front of him? Why was he acting like this? Just as Natsu turned around, Gray had pulled him back by his scarf._

" _Do you think it's easy to hang out with someone like you?!" Gray snapped back holding onto the scarf. Natsu glared back dangerously._

" _Let. Go. Of. My. Scarf." Natsu his dangerously. Gray only smirked in return._

" _You know why no one wants to be your friend? It's because your nothing but a loser who has a murder as a Father." Gray spat right in front of Natsu's face._

" _You think you so funny don't you?" Natsu mumbled. "You think that just because your cool no one will bother you. You know what your probably is?" Natsu hissed out. Gray only glared right into those charcoal eyes of his. "You push everyone away. You have this perfect idea, and you don't let in any room for others. You think that your SOOO much better…. You act like a cool person, but in reality your nothing but a cold heart jerk. No one wants to be your friend… because your nothing more than an ass who only cares about himself." A tick mark appeared on Gray's forehead. There was no way that he could deal with this boy any more._

" _Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings? If you had any… Because let's face it, you're going to be just like your Father one day. All you'll be is a killer. You and your Father can both be locked behind bars together… Just like Father. And. Son." Natsu's eye narrowed with anger._

" _You. Know. Nothing. About. My. Father."_

" _Oh! I'm sorry! Did I miss a detail about how your Father's a murder?" Gray questioned. Before anything else could be said Natsu had lunged at Gray with full force._

 _The two of them rolled on the ground bunch, scratching and yelling. It didn't last that long as a bunch of students surrounded them shouting the words 'Fight' over and over again. It took a minute until then for the fight to actually end. Lucy and her friends had sprung into action and forced them apart._

" _What is the matter with you two?" Lucy shouted as she broke into the circle. She looked between her friend and brother. She knew they didn't seem to get along, but this was totally out of control. She could see that they were both a bit scratched and bruised. Why would they resort to this? What had happened?_

" _Nothing… Just showing this punk how to shut the hell up." Gray hissed out as he tried to jump onto Natsu again, but a white haired girl had to hold him back. While a red haired girl had to hold back Natsu from spring on Gray. Lucy looked completely shocked. That was the first time she had ever heard Gray swear._

" _I'll gladly shut the hell up once you admit that your wrong!" Natsu shouted as he tried to at least kick Gray in the shin. Yet, the red haired girl heled him back from doing so. He was confused… How can a girl be this strong?_

" _Wrong?" Lucy questioned as she looked at Gray. He only glared towards Natsu with… Hatred? She had never seen Gray EVER give someone that look. "What did you say?" Lucy asked as she could also see Natsu's anger forming._

" _He talked about how my Father killed someone! When that didn't happen!" Natsu shouted as if shouting it out to all the world. Lucy stood there in shock. She knew how much Igneel meant to Natsu. Natsu had also told her that he hates the blame his Father gets. It must kill him inside to have someone talk about his Father like that._

" _At least my Father loved my Mother… My Father didn't kill me Mother!" Gray snapped. Lucy gasped in shock… Gray would never say something like this. Not ever. She could practically hear Natsu growling in anger._

" _At least I have a friend unlike you! Ya' cold hearted Ice freak! I wasn't the one that pushed my own sister away because I couldn't get over the death of my Mother! At least I wasn't a wimp unlike you! Who cried and still cries over his dead Mother." Natsu spat._

" _Will both of you knock it off!" Lucy screamed causing them both to snap out of their glaring tension. They only stood there in shock as they saw the look on Lucy's face. They both froze as the saw tears form in her eyes. "What is wrong with you guys? I thought you were just starting to become friends. I thought that I could finally hang out with two of my closest friends together." She added as a tear dropped down her cheek. She merrily whipped it off and continued._

" _Look at you two… Why must you say such horrible things? Why must you fight like this?" Lucy asked them both. "Why do you both have to look at the horrible things that happened?" Lucy asked. "You both had two amazing parents that loved you so much… Why should you try to dig any deeper than that? Why think about the bad when you both had so much good?" Lucy asked._

" _I love to have to have two parents that loved me as much as you did."_

 _Gray and Natsu's eyes widened. They both didn't get along, but they knew one thing at that point._

 _They both fucked up._

 _ **-X-**_

 _Natsu couldn't believe what he had done. Why? Why was he so stupid? Lucy was right… At least both of his parents loved him. He can remember that. The only reason he had wanted to play baseball in the first place was because of his Mother. Yet, now he couldn't. He quit. There was no point on him getting along with Gray. They were both like Fire and Ice, complete opposites._

" _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Natsu shouted as he kicked the rock on the ground. Why had he let his anger get the best of him? Why didn't he try a bit harder?_

" _Well, I'm not going to disagree with that!" Natsu would have jumped at the voice, but he could quickly tell whose voice it was coming from. He slowly grumbled as he turned his head to see Gray coming over to him with some workout clothes on. He probably just got back from his practice._

" _Why are you here?" Natsu asked trying not to sound snappy. Gray tried his best not to glare back at the boy, even though it was hard not to. "Don't be too joyed to see me." Gray stated with sarcasm. Natsu only shrugged in response._

" _Why weren't you at practice?" Gray asked breaking the tension in the air._

" _What does it matter to you? Last time I checked we don't care about each other." Natsu stated. Gray was trying hard not to explode and snap back. This boy was being so difficult. Slowly Gray unclenched his fist and relaxed his body._

" _You weren't totally wrong." Gray mumbled. It was silent for a moment. Natsu slowly turned his head meet the raven boy's face. Gray was only looking at the ground. To Natsu it seemed that he couldn't look anywhere else. "You weren't wrong about me pushing people away." Gray added. Natsu only stood there as if letting Gray continue._

" _My Mother died when I was a bit younger. We had a special bond that could never be broken. I believe that we still have a special bond to this very day." Natsu's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Gray to tell him this at all. "My Mother died from some type of illness. No one could help her, or fix her. It was almost like she was cursed." Gray added. As a frown came upon his face. "Sometimes I'd wake up in the middle of the night hearing her scream and cry because she was in so much pain. The hard part was trying to help her… It's hard seeing someone you care so much about feel that much pain. Sometimes I could even hear her begging for my Father just to let her go."_

 _Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hadn't expected Gray to tell him his Mother's story. Not what after Natsu had said to him. "One night I guess she got lucky and it was her time to go. I felt like I wasn't able to say good-bye to her. One night she was talking to me and the next morning she was gone. Sometimes I wonder it's better that she got leave… Was she free of the pain?" Gray mumbled. He didn't know why but he was having a hard time looking up from the ground. It was like looking at Dragneel right in the eyes could break him at any given moment._

" _I got so caught up in my mother's death that I didn't feel I could make anything better. I didn't want to be in the same pain again… I didn't want to lose anyone else close to me." Natsu could see it now… Gray was taking down his shield. He could see the difference. His eyes were no longer Ice cold to him… It was like his Ice Shell was melting._

" _I pushed everyone I cared about away. I didn't want to have another mom… I didn't want a sister. I just want_ my _Mother back. I didn't want to feel the pain of losing someone again… You were right. I pushed everyone away and acted like a cold hearted jerk all because I didn't want to go through the same pain again."_

 _Natsu stood there in shock. How could someone just open up like that? Why did Gray even say all of this? Last time Natsu checked Gray didn't want anything to do with him… Yet, why is he sharing this information? Wait! Why did Natsu even care in the first place? So, what if Gray talked about his Mother. It's not like it matters to him… Right?_

" _Here." Natsu didn't notice that Gray was digging through his pocket… But the Raven haired boy pulled out to what appeared to be an apple and tossed it Natsu's way. Natsu only caught it with a bit of a surprise ad he stared down at the apple in his hands. Something told the pink haired boy that he should say something, but he didn't know what to say._

" _I thought since you didn't have lunch that you'd might be a bit hungry." Gray added like it was the easiest thing to say in the world._

" _I told you that you don't need to care about my wellbeing… Besides I'm not even on the team anymore." Natsu snapped out. "So ya' can take your stupid apple back." The pink haired boy shout as he through the apple back towards the boy's way._

 _Gray didn't even try to catch the apple. If fact, he had been standing there frozen. Dragneel quit? He quit the team? Gray would have been jumping with joy at the statement, but it just didn't seem right. If he hated the boy… Why did he feel so sad to hear this news? Why couldn't he except this?_

" _You… Quit?" Gray asked confused as he pointed right at Natsu. Natsu only rose his brow in confusion. He didn't expect Gray to be acting like this… Wouldn't he be happy if Natsu was off the team? Looking at Gray he seemed only shocked and a bit scared. Why?_

" _Are you an idiot?!" Gray shouted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing… This boy. He didn't understand why he always does this? Seeing Dragneel in the distance the boy always seemed quite and an outcast. He could always hear warnings not to get close to him. It never mattered to Gray at the time, but it all made sense now._

 _He could hear Natsu say something, but his anger got the best of him. "Why?!" Gray snapped. He only took a couple steps close enough to get right in his face. "Why do you let yourself become a quitter?!" Gray snapped._

 _Gray remembered… Every time Natsu tried to hang out with someone they always turned him down. No one wanted to hang out with Dragneel. No one wanted to be his friend. He had been alone ever since. He could always see it happen, because he was almost like Natsu… They were both in their own way alone. No one wanted to hang out with them… No one seems to care as much._

" _What?" Natsu spoke in almost a gasp._

" _Every time things get too hard for you… You Quit." Gray hissed as he japed his finger into Natsu's chest. "You run away before so you don't have to fight for what you want… You're lonely. You give up because you feel as if it easier than trying…You. Are. A. Quitter."_

 _Natsu could almost feel heat coming off of his skin. Just what the hell is Gray trying to get across? Shouldn't Gray be happy that he's not on the team anymore. That doesn't have to deal with him anymore… Yet, why is he getting mad? Why is he going off on him?_

" _Like you know anything about me." Natsu snapped as he hit Gray's hand away from his chest. He didn't like being touched by this person. Heck, he couldn't even stand being right by him at the moment. Quitter? He doesn't have the right to say that. He doesn't know what he's been through._

" _You think it's easy having people reject you?" Natsu hissed. "Why don't you try having parents pull their kids away from you because you have a Father in jail! Why don't you try to deal with people fearing you, because they're afraid you might hurt them? Sure, I quit! What's the big deal?! It's one less parent that has to be worried about their kid hangin' around me!" Gray's eyes widened. This was how Dragneel felt about himself? Gray could feel guilt reach him as he thought about all the horrible things he might have said._

" _So, what?! I quit! It's easy to run away before you have another door slammed in your face again because you have a Father in jail. You don't know me… You don't know what it's like to see someone murder your Mother right in front of you!" Natsu stopped taking a deep breath. He could feel something cold slide down his face, but he just chooses to ignore it. "You don't know what it's like having your Father being locked up for something he never did. You never had to live a life were people are afraid of you... You don't know anything about me. So what if I quit, It's not like it matters to anyone."_

 _Natsu didn't know why he was crying, but it felt as if his emotions got the best of him. Why had he said that? Did he really feel that way about himself? Did he really not matter to anyone? All his life no one took the time to really get to know him. He was just always known as the kid 'Whose Father is in Jail'. Every time he'd go to the park everyone else would leave. No one ever gave him a second glance._

" _You Idiot!" Gray snapped. Before Natsu could look at Gray he had fit a fast pain hit him right on his cheek as he fell down onto his butt. The pain tinged him on his face. He only looked up at Gray then realized that… Gray had punched him? Natsu was about to snap back but the look on Gray's face had completely shot that down._

" _Your stupid to think if you matter to no one!" Gray snapped. Natsu's eyes widened. "What about Lucy? Are you two friends? Don't you hang out with her? Why would you say such things? Does your friendship with Lucy not matter to you?!" Gray snapped bluntly. "What about your parents… Don't you matter to them? What about your Father?! How could you quit like this if you have people who do indeed care about you?!"_

 _Natsu felt like his ears were playing tricks on him. Could Gray really be saying these things to him? Didn't Gray hate his relationship with Lucy? Why is he talking like this? Why is Gray trying to make him feel better? Weren't they supposed to hate each other? Do they still hate each other?_

" _It doesn't matter if people run from you or fear you! There not the ones that you should care about!" Gray shouted as he slowly caught his breath. Natsu only stared up at him in shock. "Your friends and family are the ones that should only matter to you. So what, if people run from you… That just means there not worth your time. Your Father, Lucy, and m-me. Were your friends and family… You don't need to worry about us slamming the door in your face anymore." Gray added the last part as if trying to keep quite._

 _Natsu couldn't believe what he had just heard. Gray calling… him? His friend?_

" _Come on you idiot… Let's get going before night hits." Gray added holding his hand out towards the pink haired boy. Natsu didn't know what he should do… Was this just another trick again? Did Gray say those things because of the baseball team? Or did he really mean them? Last time Gray was being nice to him was because Gildarts wanted them to get along. Was that the same reason Gray was helping him now? Natsu didn't want someone to pretend to care about him… He didn't want a fake friendship._

" _Hurry up or I'm going to leave you here." Gray added. Yet, it looked like Gray wasn't doing that to him. Those cold eyes that Gray use to have were gone. It was like Natsu could see the real Gray. It was almost as if everything in his mind and body was telling him to trust the Raven haired boy._

 _That's when both the boys felt it. Right as their hands meant it 'clicked.' They both could see it and feel it. A connection. In fact, they both weren't different at all. They seemed to have the same trust issues. They both were lonely and sad. They both knew that too. No matter how much they had fought they both knew that they weren't that much different. One was hot-headed and one had a cold shield… They almost fit perfectly for each other like a puzzle._

 _This Connection not only binds them as partners or friends but as brothers._

 **A/N:**

I am so sorry for the long waited update! I wish I could tell you the reason, but I didn't really have one! All I can say is that School is over and I'm free to write as much as I want! YEAH! I made this chapter extra-long (again because I'm really sorry of the late update!) Please forgive me!

I will continue to write this story if you would like me too! Also please tell me what you think about this story so far! How do you like it?!

Please Review!

-SnowyFireFlame


	11. To Catch A Ball

**NORMAL POV**

 _Sweat dripped down his forehead running along the side of his nose and was blocked once it reached the bottom of the face mask. It was dark out and the only lights they had were the ones illumining the field. It was almost like they were on a stage and giving off their best performance possible. However, the stage wasn't his home; the baseball field was._

 _He could see the people in the coward but no noise was coming to his ears. He could see that everyone was yelling and cheering but he couldn't hear them. The usual screams and cheers were not reaching him. In fact, everything seemed a bit off. The only thing that felt normal was the person standing on the pitcher mount. He could barely make out the person, it just seemed like a black figure surrounded by light. But it felt normal._

 _"_ _Come on, Gray! Let's kick some ass!" His eyes snapped up to look at the pitcher's face. It was the same toothy-grin. The one that he had always looked up at on the field. He hadn't even noticed that he had been in his squatting position this whole time. He was confused on what was happing but he didn't care. This felt familiar to him. And seeing his pink-haired friend smirking down at him only made his worries leave him. This is where it all started. And just on a simple field._

 _"_ _Ice-prince let's go! We're waiting on yah!" Gray snapped his head between third and second base. The blackness of the figure seemed to disappear as he stepped into the light on the field. His long black hair stood out over the red jersey. He bounded his hand in his glove. His red eyes glowed through the field leaving no trace of fear or worry just a pure fighting spirit._

 _"_ _Gajeel?" He mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. This couldn't be real- it seemed so different. Whatever dream he was in he knew it wasn't going to last for very long._

 _"_ _Damn it! Gray, don't quit yet!" The catcher's eyes shot open. That same toothy-grin stared back at him. The one that he had used to hate- however, he grew to look at it. It was always the same- off the field or on the field- it didn't matter. It didn't matter if they were ever winning or losing because once he saw that grin, he knew not to quit. That there was still time left to win this game._

 _Gray wasn't like his teammates. They were free to room around the field. He was stuck in a single spot. They could cross each other's paths. He was the observer from afar. He'd always be stuck behind home plate._

 _"_ _Catch it Gray!" A voice boomed from in front of him. His ears picked up the sounds of cheering a shouting. The fans in the stands were jumping up and down. That's when he finally noticed it. A dark figure was running towards him. And not much further behind was a white ball he had grown up with. The man had slide into a dive for home plate. Without thinking about it- Gray reached out his arm, positioned his body to catch the ball._

"Just follow heart, it will lead you to your happiness."

 _Gray was never like his teammates. While they roomed the field, he was stuck in one spot. Gray was never able to take that step forward unlike them. However, he was the observer of the field. He knew the right calls to make. And he was never wrong._

 _And well what did he do?_

"It's your choice."

 _He caught the ball._

 **-X-**

Lucy frowned looking towards the clock. Class was over in a couple of minutes but she couldn't bring herself to care the slightest bit. It was the last class of her day. She didn't have any friends in this class so she always sat quietly in the back. Today was different. She had strolled in late and sat in the first empty seat. Which happened to be in the middle of the room. She would normally sit up straight and pay attention to the lesson- today, she slumped over her desk and gazed out the window as the teacher kept talking.

Today was Friday and that usually meant her friends and herself would have their annual going out event of the week. The Friday events usually consisted of karaoke, the cinema, bowling and pizza or just going to someone's house. And _someone's house-_ meant everyone would hang out at Lucy' and Gray's place. However, Lucy highly doubted anyone would be hanging out tonight. Everyone was still saddened and hurt about Gray.

The group wasn't the same since they had all found out what happened. Natsu and Gajeel wouldn't fight or shout at each other. In fact, Natsu seemed broken as well. He didn't cry but the joy in his eyes weren't around anymore. They weren't bright- they were dull. That's how everyone seemed right now- just plain dull.

Lucy watched the clock as she rested her head on the desk. She felt incomplete. Gray was not only one of her friends but he was her brother. They might not have been blood but that didn't matter in their relationship. They could depend each other no matter the problem. She felt ashamed for not realizing Gray was hurt. He was in pain this whole time.

 _"_ _Your friend has been suffering from depression."_

How could she not notice? What kind of sister was she to not notice his pain? She felt disgusted with herself. What friend is she? What sister is she? Just how long had Gray been suffering? How come he hadn't told her?

She wanted to cry and lock herself in her room. Yet- she couldn't. Here she was living a happy life with Natsu and her friends. Everyone was happy. Or at least she thought they all were.

" _Maybe this could be your happing ending to your own fairy tale."_

Those were the exact words he had said to her when she found out she was pregnant. She had been so scared. And, he always reassured her that nothing bad would happen.

She felt her eyes water.

"Oh Gray, I wish we could give you a happy ending." She mumbled to herself.

She kept staring out the window for the last bit of class. The teacher stopped talking once the bell had rung. Everyone stood out of their seats and headed towards the door. Signaling the end of class.

 **-X-**

Levy could spot the slumped down blonde from a mile away. The said-girl was putting a textbook in her locker and taking out another that would be needed at home. Levy frowned at Lucy's appearance. The blonde was normally always smiling and cheerful. Her hair would be put up in two pony tails with bows. While now it looked like it hadn't been brushed in a while and was thrown up into a messy bun. Lucy's eyes were no longer filled with warmth and love they were puffy and a bit red due to crying. Her school uniform; which was usually neat and well put together, had been thrown on and left all wrinkly.

"Hey, Lu-Chan." Levy greeted in a quiet voice as she walked up to her best friend. Lucy looked to her right to see the blue haired girl and gave a small- short smile in reply. Lucy glanced back at her locker continuing to grab what she needed.

"Lu-Chan." Levy mumbled grasping the girl's attention. "Are you taking care of yourself alright?" Levy asked in a quiet tone. Lucy stopped with her grapping and looked back towards her best friend. "W-What?" She asked a little shocked at Levy's question. Lucy gulped at the look Levy had given her. Levy was normally a sweet girl but if looks could kill, Lucy would have been dead in seconds. "Of course, I am." Lucy mumbled as she looked towards the ground.

"Oh, really?" Levy mumbled in a sarcastic tone. Levy wasn't just a bookworm, she was a genius. And it didn't take a genius to figure out why there was bags under Lucy's eyes. Or why her appearance had dropped from nice to slum. Or why Lucy only a cup of yogurt for lunch the past couple of days. She knew Lucy was suffering through this as much as the rest of them- but that didn't mean she shouldn't take care of herself. If anything, she needed to take care of herself more than ever right now! She was pregnant for _God sakes_!

"Okay-okay. I could be doing better." Lucy muttered out as she made eye contact with Levy's death stare. The girl may be 5'3 but she knew how to glare. After all, she did scare the crap out of Gajeel one time with that look.

Truthfully, Lucy found it hard to go to sleep. How could she sleep when Gray is in the hospital? Natsu would stay with her at nights but that didn't help as much. She felt like she had betrayed Gray. Here he was suffering while she has happy. She felt disgusted with herself. Was she too caught up in her head to not notice?

Lucy took in a sharp breath. And now? Its possible Gray would never wake- she shook her head bringing back some tears. She couldn't think like that- She wouldn't! Gray wouldn't give up that easily. He just wouldn't. Then, again? How much did she really know about him? He had tried to kill himself. He had been suffering for- God knows how long?! Did she even have the right to call him her brother?

The blonde looked back at her locker door and exhaled softly. She was always a person of pictures. Pictures were captures of memories for her- and that's just how her locker was as well. The small red locker was decorated in pictures, in memories. Some more recent than others but they all held the same meaning.

Lucy's eyes focused in on a picture of her and Gray. It was one of her favorites. A small boy and girl sat side by side at a wooden table. They both were smiling and laughing as normal children would. Except, they weren't exactly normal in that picture. Lucy couldn't help but give a small smile as she noticed that both kids had a rather ugly black eye. It might not have been a pretty picture but the mean was strong. It was the first time they ever 'clicked' as a brother and sister.

 _Little six-year old Lucy walked slowly as she made her way to the exit. It was a normal day of school like any other. Her pink backpack stuck out hugely on her back. She gripped the straps a little tighter making sure the backpack wouldn't fall off her shoulders. Her eyes roomed around the front entrance as she blinked in confusion. The six-year-old frowned as she realized Gray wasn't by the front doors. To be fair, Gray never really liked her; however, their parents want him to wait up for Lucy before they would walk home. She remembered all the times Gray glared at her while she walked up towards him. Once she was about a good distance away, Gray would start to walk home. He never wanted to walk with her. He didn't want to talk to her. And most of the time he wouldn't even acknowledge her._

 _Still, that didn't mean little Lucy gave up so easy on Gray. She knew Gray hated her, in fact, he had said that to her many times before. She did try a lot harder to get Gray to like her but that only caused him to call her names- and even glare at her every time he did see her. However, those glares and name callings didn't really affect her all that much. She had been called a lot of names by her father. She had been glared at many times by him as well. Yet, there was a difference between each glare. Her fathers were filled with hate and darkness. Grays were just cold. It was almost as if he was studying her every move._

 _Lucy jumped at the sound of a sudden 'bang'. Her eyes turned down the hallway leading back into the school. Her feet started to move to the sound out of curiosity. She could hear some more banging and even shouting. As she turned the corner she couldn't help but cover her mouth in shock._

 _"_ _You little snotty brat!" Gray was being held up by the front of his shirt. The cold glare that he usually gave Lucy, held a lot more anger in it. The boy that was holding Gray was taller and he seemed a bit older. She could see that the said boy had been punched in the face due to him have a bloody nose. "You're going to pay for that!" He shouted. His fist was raised back and it contacted Gray's face._

 _The raven-haired boy fell back against the lockers with a loud 'thud'. Lucy could see that Gray gritted his teeth and groaned in pain. Lucy stood there with wide eyes. Every time Gray would come home from school he'd have a bit of bruises over his arms. Lucy normally wouldn't notice until her parents pointed it out. She was never close enough to get a look at the boy. Yet, now she could see it. Why didn't hang out with anyone. Why he never once talked to her. Why his eyes were so cold._

 _He was being bullied._

 _"_ _Hey! Knock it off!" The older boy stopped his next attack a looked over to the little blonde girl. He smirked as he laughed. Gray's eyes widened as he looked over to Lucy. He seemed shocked at first but then we covered it up. "Get out of here, bimbo!" Gray shouted towards the smaller girl. Lucy crossed her arms in front of her self. Gray's comment going right over her head._

 _"_ _Oh man! You have your little sister here to save you?" The older boy cried out as he laughed. Lucy stood her ground as she glared towards the older boy. Gray tighten his fist. "She's not my sister!" Gray shouted as he stood up slowly. He winched as he felt a throbbing pain come from his right eye. That's were the last punch was given. He hurt like hell._

 _"_ _Listen here blondie, you better not tell anyone about this- you here!" Gray stared over at Lucy in shock. Since when has the boy moved over towards her? He was about to yell at the boy to leave Lucy alone but he had already pushed Lucy down to the ground. She yelped in shock. Gray's eyes widened. He didn't care for Lucy but he didn't want her getting hurt._

 _"_ _H-Hey! Leave her alone!" Gray shouted a little as he leaned against the lockers. The boy laughed as he walked away from the smaller girl. "Or what? You going to make me?" He asked in a joking tone. Gray gritted his teeth. It had been like this for the past couple of years. Coming home covered in bruises. He didn't care though. That's just how his life was. No one ever bothered to help him._

 _"_ _You're just a stupid cold-hearted kid without a mother." The boy stated plainly. Gray glared back at the boy. No matter how much Gray wanted to fight back at the comment he knew it was true. All he ever be was a cold-hearted kid with a dead mother. Looking up at the boy Gray waited for the next hit; however, it never came._

 _"_ _No, he's not!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed onto the older boy's wrist. The boy seemed shocked by Lucy's outburst and stopping him from nailing his next punch. "Get out of here, blondie!" The boy shouted as he grabbed onto Lucy's arm. He easily pulled her grip right off him. The next moment shocked Gray the most._

 _He heard a cry from pain as Lucy fell back down onto her butt. She covered her right eye. Gray gasped as he saw tears stream down her face. He had never seen her cry before. It made him feel like a big jerk. Here he was calling her names and ignoring her every day. Yet, that never stopped her from getting to know him. He had been such a jerk to here. Everyone always gave up on him eventually. However, Lucy never did. She tried every day to get Gray to have a conversation with her. And all he did was push her away._

 _And now she had gotten hurt. His bully had punched her just like he did earlier to Gray. She had done nothing wrong. She didn't deserve that at all. All she did was stick up for him. No one had ever tried to stop this before. Kids had walked by watching him get bullied but no one ever stopped to help. And the once person who did- he had tried like nothing._

 _Gray didn't understand why Lucy even stood up for him. He had called her names and ignored her. Why stand up for him? All he ever did was hurt her. So, why?_

 _"_ _That'll teach you to stay out." The boy spoke as he pointed at Lucy. He was smirking and looked back towards Gray. Gray had been too busy to notice a kick coming towards his stomach. He was too lost in his thoughts as he fell back into the lockers covering his stomach. All he could see was Lucy crying and covering her right eye._

 _"_ _What? Don't tell me your quitting." He could hear the boy talking and mocking him. Yet, he didn't care if he was being hit again and again. Everything felt numb to him he could see his vision become blurry and he didn't know why._

 _"_ _Aw. Don't cry you big baby." A voice mocked. Gray's eyes widened. He was crying? The last time he cried was when his mother died. So, why? Why was he crying? Was it because of the pain? Gray shook his head- no. It wasn't. He'd never cried while getting punched before. He was being bullied for a while now and he never cried about it. He'd always pretended it never happened. No one cared to stop the hitting so he never cared to get it taken care of._

 _"_ _Hey! Kid! Knock it off!" The boy mumbled something under his breath as he took off. Gray could feel an adult touch his shoulder and started asking questions. He didn't answer them. He just looked over at Lucy. She was still crying but what he noticed merely was her right eye was now blackened and bruised._

 _No one ever stood up for him before. And yet, the one person who did- was someone he treated like dirt. Gray could feel tears run down his face. As he let out a shaking breath._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Lucy." He mumbled. He didn't expect her to hear him but she did. She only gave him a small smile._

 _"_ _It's okay, Gray."_

Lucy ran her finger over the picture. She remembered her parents came to pick them up and they all went out for dinner to make the mood a bit better. And ever since that fight her relationship with Gray changed. It went from ignoring and glaring to a lovely brother and sister relationship.

"Lu-Chan." Levy mumbled as she brought the blonde back to reality. Lucy looked towards Levy as the girl pointed her bag. "Your phone." Levy added. Lucy stood there in shock. She didn't even hear her phone going off. Reaching into her bag the ringtone seemed to get louder as she brought the phone out.

"Hello?" Lucy asked in a serious voice, holding the phone up her ear. Lucy's eyes widened like the size of a dinner plate. "W-What?" She asked. Levy noted that Lucy's voice sounded breathless. Lucy covered her mouth as tears started to form in her eyes. Levy slightly took in a sharp breath as she watched her friend carefully. The phone call seemed to be very serious and painful since Lucy was crying. Levy feared for the worse news as Lucy dropped the phone.

"Lu-Chan?" Levy asked questionably. Levy didn't want to bring herself to think of what was happening on the other line.

"It's Gray."

More tears sprung down Lucy's face. Her voice was shaky and broken. Levy stopped breathing as she held onto Lucy's hand. She didn't want to bring herself to ask more. She couldn't. Not by Lucy's reaction.

"Levy-Chan." Lucy mumbled. Levy looked up towards her friends face. She expected to see pain, hurt, sadness. Levy gasped as Lucy started to smile and her eyes started to glow again. Lucy was still shaking but she looked to relieved.

"Gray's awake."

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys. Sorry for such a long wait for this update. I'm not going to give up on this story! I will let you know that. And I will have a lot more time to write in the future. So, there will be more updates on this story as time comes. As for how long I'd want this story to go- I don't exactly know. It will be a bit of a longer story since there a lot more drama to go through. And I hope that you guys will still be along the ride with me. No matter how long the updates take.**

 **Let me know what you guys think? Any guesses how next chapter is going to go? And remember how Gray read a letter before all of this happened. You'll finally know what the letter said next chapter!**

 **As for Lucy and Jude. What do you guys think about Jude wanting custody? How do you think Layla and Silver are going to handle that?**

 **As always, thank you for reading.**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **Snowyfireflame.**


End file.
